Atados
by Riku Lupin
Summary: Todos, de algún modo, estamos atados. Aunque a veces a uno le sorprende descubrir con quienes. *Mystrade*
1. de pies y manos

Ayer recibí un anónimo que me proponía hacer alguno de estos retos que circulan por foros, tumblr y tal.. Y pensé: Qué coño, siempre he querido hacer uno.

Así que aquí estoy. Un nuevo Mystrade (porqué es mi OTP por excelencia, o la que intento "proteger" más :P) que consistirá en 30 drabbles (o algo así). 30 capítulos en 30 días. Espero no morir en el intento. ¡Y que os guste!

Se lo dedico a **seasonsleep**, porqué aunque haga mierdas siempre se emociona por cualquiera de mis actualizaciones. Te quiero tonta ;)

(Durante un mes te vas a hartar de actus, ¡quiero review en cada capítulo!)

El reto es el de "Ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge!" (es de Tumblr, pero no termino de ver claro ponerlo allí. ¿Lo pongo? :S Mientras lo hago aquí XD)

* * *

**ATADOS**

_**de pies y manos**_

Ciertamente fue algo accidental, pero el cosquilleo en la mano de Gregory tardó horas en irse.

Éste solamente había querido consolar al hombre de forma casual, decirle que sentía mucho su pérdida, pero sin saber cómo habían terminado ambos agarrados de las manos durante, más o menos, media hora.

Mycroft Holmes estaba allí, solo, delante del ataúd que el policía sabía que estaba vacío. Horas antes habían ido al crematorio, pero la madre de éste había querido hacer un funeral "como Dios manda". Sherlock no estaba allí. Ni allí ni en ningún sitio. Sherlock, directamente, ya no estaba.

A Greg se le encogió un poco el corazón. No tenía una gran relación con el mayor de los Holmes, pero había mantenido varias conversaciones con él y sabía que, pese a su carácter (que parecía ligado siempre al apellido _Holmes_), no era un mal hombre. Era recto, obstinado y a veces no elegía siempre el camino más legal para hacer las cosas, pero también era amable y considerado, y estaba claro que había querido muchísimo a su hermano.

Así que, no teniéndolas todas consigo mismo, se acercó al hombre que parecía dispuesto a no moverse de allí en años y le puso una mano en su hombro, a modo de consuelo. Greg sabía, por experiencia propia, que aquello serviría de poco.

Inconscientemente, pero, bajó la mano por el brazo del más alto y, finalmente, su mano rozó la del otro. Sorprendido de su propia acción – inconsciente, juraría ante quien fuera que había sido inconsciente – se dispuso a apartarla, pero el otro la agarró antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Unos veinticinco minutos más tarde Mycroft le soltó. Greg, sin decir nada, le dejó otra vez solo.

Al salir de la pequeña iglesia se miró la mano que hasta hacía unos instantes había estado enlazada con la de otro hombre. Estaba algo enrojecida y sudada. Mycroft Holmes se había agarrado a ésta con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

_Reto: Holding hands_

Nos vemos mañana ;)

**Riku Lupin**


	2. a la tristeza

**ATADOS**

_**a la tristeza**_

No fue hasta una semana más tarde que Mycroft volvió a ver a Gregory Lestrade. Aún no muy seguro de si mismo o de lo que estaba haciendo tocó el timbre. Seguía acordándose del pobre hombre aguantando su momento de debilidad.

- Hola – dijo Gregory al abrirle. Parecía algo sorprendido de ver al mayor de los Holmes en la puerta de su casa.

- Hola – respondió simplemente éste, sin saber qué más decir.

- Pasa – y vio como el policía se apartaba un poco de la puerta y la abría más, para dejarle pasar.

Mycroft lo hizo pudiendo echar una ojeada al apartamento de éste. Era pequeño y estaba claro que vivía solo – aunque todo aquello ya lo sabía. Un perro, un labrador, le miraba con curiosidad desde el sofá, con claras ganas de querer echársele encima pero aguantándolas. Era la perra de Lestrade, Brigada, y estaba bien amaestrada.

- Siéntate – le dijo el mayor, indicándole el sofá donde estaba la perra. – Brigada, baja – le dijo a ella. - ¿Café?

- Sí, por favor. Solo.

El otro asintió y se dirigió a la cocina, a unos pocos pasos de donde estaban. Era una de aquellas cocinas abiertas, así que podía verlo.

Se sentó en el sofá y rápidamente algo saltó sobre de él. Brigada estaba claro que no era un buen perro guardián, ya que sin dudarlo ni un momento se había empezado a refregar un poco en las piernas de Mycroft, olisqueándolas, y pronto se hizo un hueco para ella, reposando su cabeza en los muslos del político. A Mycroft aquello no le distrajo de seguir oyendo los sonidos que producía el otro hombre mientras preparaba el café.

Cuando Gregory estuvo de vuelta le mandó una mirada de disculpa que rechazó con un gesto con su mano que a continuación usó para acariciar a la perra. El policía le dio su taza de café y a continuación se sentó en la butaca que ahí había, orientada hacia el televisor y el sofá por igual.

No se dijeron nada más. Ambos empezaron a tomarse su café mientras sus miradas se iban cruzando de vez en cuando. Mycroft había ido allí a agradecerle el hecho de que hubiera ido al funeral de su hermano pequeño – aún dolía pensar en aquello – y que le hubiera acompañado esa media hora aproximadamente, a él y a su miseria, pero se vio a si mismo incapaz de romper aquel cómodo silencio. Él, que para muchos era uno de los hombres – sino el que más – poderosos del mundo… No encontraba las palabras.

…

Una extraña vibración despertó a Mycroft. Algo desorientado se incorporó un poco notando que todos los músculos de su cuello le dolían. Miró a su alrededor y vio que seguía en el apartamento de Lestrade. Se había quedado dormido allí, en su sofá, con su perra encima de él, que aún ahora parecía seguir abrazando. Una manta ligera los cubría a ambos y la taza de café que estaba seguro que aún estaba sosteniendo con su mano antes de quedarse dormido había desaparecido. La sala de estar estaba a oscuras y no se oía ningún ruido en la casa.

De golpe notó otra vez aquella vibración que le había despertado y se acordó de su móvil. Tenía 33 mensajes nuevos. La mayoría eran de Anthea y decidió ignorarlos de momento, pero había un par de un número desconocido. Los abrió para leerlos. Cerró los ojos y soltó un gran suspiro después de hacerlo. No podía ser…

Se levantó con cuidado para no molestar demasiado a Brigada y sacó su pequeña libreta y su bolígrafo para dejar una nota - ¿De agradecimiento? ¿Qué se decía en esos casos? – a Lestrade. En menos de un minuto salió del apartamento. Había trabajo que hacer.

* * *

_Reto: Cuddling somewhere_

Me olvidé de comentar que este fic es mi número 30 en esta web. Flipo.

En fin, mejor no me planteo en que "malgasto" mi vida.

¿Os está gustando? :)

He recibido bastantes reviews, así que estoy la mar de feliz :D

Muchísimas gracias, en serio. Me ha alegrado un montón ver tanto :DDD (para mí al menos :P)

Como el horario de fanfiction y mi horario son diferentes publico hoy, porqué en la info sale que actualicé el 16 (para mí ya era 17), pero no quiero que quede un día sin. Así que ésta es la actu del 17 :D

PD: No he hecho trampas. No se exige que sea entre ellos el reto :P

**Riku Lupin**


	3. a ti

**ATADOS**

_**a ti**_

Por raro que pudiera parecerle, en los siguientes meses – extrañamente tranquilos en Scotland Yard – Greg había recibido más visitas del mayor de los Holmes en su casa hasta que, de mutuo acuerdo, decidieron quedar fuera, para tomar algo, en los ratos de descanso del policía que curiosamente Mycroft – porqué ya era Mycroft para él – siempre tenía libres también.

Al principio no hablaban mucho, pero poco a poco la situación fue normalizándose y Greg, en aquellos encuentros, le contaba su día a día a Mycroft y éste le escuchaba con atención, añadiendo siempre su punto de vista.

Así pues, cuando recibió esa cinta de vídeo – sí, se ve que aún hay gente que usa esos trastos – y vio su contenido llamó al político sin dudarlo, que se presentó en su despacho en menos que canta un gallo.

- Mycroft, hola. Siéntate por favor – le dijo nada más verle entrar. Cogiendo la cinta que ahora estaba encima de su escritorio se dirigió al televisor que Donovan le había traído a su despacho y la introdujo en el reproductor.

Le dio al _play_ y fue a sentarse. La típica neblina gris apareció en la pantalla del televisor.

- ¿Me has llamado para ver una película, Gregory? – preguntó algo divertido el más joven.

- Espera – dijo serio.

Y allí estaba. Por lo que se podía ver en pantalla era la grabación de una cámara de seguridad de un 7-Eleven que no parecía estar en Londres, o en Inglaterra. Greg dejó de mirar un momento el televisor para ver a Mycroft, que parecía ahora serio y concentrado en lo que éste mostraba.

De pronto alguien entraba en la casi desierta tienda y la cámara de seguridad hacía zoom hacia el hombre, hacia su cara. Greg pausó el vídeo en ese momento. Allí, en medio de la pantalla del televisor, estaba Sherlock Holmes. La fecha del vídeo era de hacía apenas una semana.

- ¿Mycroft? – preguntó algo inseguro Greg al otro hombre, que parecía totalmente hipnotizado por lo que en pantalla aún aparecía. En sus encuentros hablar de Sherlock siempre había parecido tabú.

El político, por fin, apartó la mirada del televisor y soltó un suspiro largo, parecía cansado y aliviado a la vez.

- ¿Cuándo recibiste esto?

- Yo… ¿Qué? Pues… ¿Hace unas horas? – Greg estaba descolocado. ¿Eso era lo que realmente quería saber el hombre? ¿No el cómo era posible que una cámara de seguridad hubiera filmado a su hermano muerto - meses atrás - hace una semana?

Mycroft, entonces, lo miró. No como siempre, afable o entretenido, sino intensamente. Al policía un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

- ¿Qué? – no pudo evitar decir, incómodo por la situación.

- Ya lo sabía – dijo Mycroft. La cara de Greg pasó de expresar preocupación a sorpresa total.

- ¿Lo sabías? ¿Desde cuando?

- Desde poco después del funeral. Después de que… Fuera a tu casa por primera vez.

- ¿Hace tanto? – preguntó. Uno podría sentirse perfectamente ofendido por aquello, por no hacerle saber algo tan importante, pero Greg estaba demasiado sorprendido como para dejar sitio a cualquier otro sentimiento. Mycroft simplemente se encogió de hombros. Era un gesto que quedaba de lo más extraño en un hombre como él.

- Me alegro de que ahora lo sepas. Ahora puedo contártelo todo.

Y allí, en su despacho, estuvieron por lo menos dos horas donde Mycroft le fue contando las peripecias de su hermano durante esos meses. Greg, cuando por fin llegó a casa muchas horas más tarde, tuvo la sensación de haber visto una película. Con Mycroft Holmes. Donde Sherlock era el protagonista.

* * *

_Reto: Gaming/watching a movie_

Tercer día. Eh, voy cumpliendo.

Por cierto, estoy emocionada con el apoyo que está recibiendo este fic. De verdad, sois geniales, comentándome tanto. Gracias, muchísimas gracias.

Mañana más ;D

PD: Vale, sé que en realidad no ven una "película" pero… Esa era mi idea. Eah. Libre interpretación.

**Riku Lupin**


	4. al hecho

**ATADOS**

_**al hecho**_

Mycroft sabía que en Scotland Yard había cundido el caos durante una semana entera después de la reaparición de Sherlock. Siendo como era su hermano, no había regresado como cualquier otra persona normal lo hubiera hecho (con la cabeza gacha y pidiendo perdón por haberles causado problemas), no, sino que se había presentado en medio de la planta de homicidios llamándolos a todos incompetentes y trayendo consigo un montón de pruebas que demostraban que Moriarty era real y que él no era ningún criminal. Mycroft consideró que aquello era una pura pataleta después de estar casi un año exiliado.

Su propio hermano le había contado como Gregory le había arreado un buen golpe por el escándalo, para a continuación gritarle que fuera corriendo a ver al doctor Watson o a su hermano. En realidad Mycroft ya sabía todo aquello, ya que el detective inspector le había llamado poco después de hacerlo y verle marchar para despotricar sobre Sherlock.

No habían sido fáciles los meses sin su hermano. Pese a saber que estaba vivo nunca podía estar tranquilo del todo, porqué sabía que se encontraba en una situación peligrosa. Después de que el detective inspector supiera que Sherlock seguía vivo las cosas habían sido un poco más llevaderas y se había visto envuelto a si mismo en más encuentros con el atractivo – Mycroft no era ciego – hombre. Pronto habían pasado de tomar algunos cafés a compartir algunas comidas, pero hoy era la primera vez que cenaban juntos.

Con el regreso de Sherlock Holmes a la vida pública y el escándalo que aquello había provocado Gregory había pasado una "semana de mierda" (así la había llamado el propio policía cuando le llamó), así que Mycroft consideró adecuado invitarle a cenar por primera vez, para distraerle un poco.

Mycroft más de una vez se había planteado qué era aquello que tenía con el policía. Estaba claro que no estaban en una relación romántica – algo como eso implicaría, al menos, compartir momentos más íntimos con el hombre -, pero calificar de simple amistad lo que sentía por él le parecía casi un insulto. Cada vez que pensaba en aquello terminaba algo molesto consigo mismo y rechazando la idea de que el otro pudiera considerarle algo más que un amigo. Así que nadie podía culparlo de quedarse completamente en blanco por un par de minutos cuando Gregory le preguntó si aquello era una cita justo después de que el camarero les dejara otra vez solos después de anotar su pedido para la cena. _Una_ _cita_.

- ¿Mycroft? ¿Me has oído? – dijo el de Scotland Yard, viendo que no respondía nada.

Mycroft simplemente asintió. _Que no cunda el pánico_, pensó para si mismo, e intentó controlar el posible sonrojo que había empezado a aparecer en su cara y su cara de espanto. ¿Tal vez Gregory se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía él?

- Yo… - empezó. Pero decidió pensárselo mejor. Carraspeó un par de veces e intentó poner su tono de siempre (no ese chillón que le había salido) y mostrarse serio. Mirarle a los ojos. – Esto es lo que tú quieras que sea, Gregory – dijo con toda la sinceridad que pudo.

_Aunque me encantaría que fuera una cita_, se calló.

Vio como el de pelo gris le miraba entrecerrando un poco los ojos, como queriendo ver algo en él. Luego Gregory apartó la mirada unos instantes mientras se mordía el lado izquierdo de su labio inferior. A continuación soltó un suspiro y volvió a mirarle. Mycroft no había sido capaz de dejar de observarle expectante, esperando su respuesta.

- Quiero que sea una cita – fue su respuesta.

Parecía nervioso al decirlo e instantes después, pero pronto empezó a sonreír. ¡Y que sonrisa!

Mycroft tardó un poco en darse cuenta que el motivo del cambio de expresión del policía era porqué él mismo había empezado a sonreír – tontamente – antes.

Cogiendo algo de valor para no parecer un total inepto en toda aquella situación, arrastró su mano por la mesa hasta llegar a la mano del otro. Pudo pasar un par de veces los dedos por el dorso de ésta antes de que Gregory girara la mano para entrelazarla con la suya. Mycroft apretó un poco el agarre.

Y recordó la última – y única hasta ese momento – vez que había estado unido de esa forma con el policía, y cómo se había sentido entonces. Estaba perdido y aquella mano, aquel gesto, había sido la madera que lo había mantenido a flote.

Ahora también se sentía algo perdido, pero sabía que todo saldría bien.

* * *

_Reto: On a date_

Lalala ~

Esta vez no he escurrido el bulto. ¿Me queréis un poco por ello?

Este par son unos lentos. Ahí, meses quedando y perdiendo el tiempo. En fin.

(Este capi me ha salido super ñoñoso o.o)

Gracias por todos los reviews. Os abrazaría a todos. ¡Y yo casi nunca abrazo!

Hasta mañana :D

**Riku Lupin**


	5. en los besos

**ATADOS**

_**en los besos**_

Cuando Greg entró en su apartamento y se encontró con un Mycroft sentado en su sofá, con Brigada a su lado, algo sonrojado y sujetando un papel que reconoció casi al instante entre sus manos quiso que la tierra se lo tragara.

A Greg siempre le había gustado besar. Conocía a gente que decía que a veces le disgustaba un poco todo aquello cuando pensaban en la saliva, las lenguas y en lo que habría comido la otra persona… Pero a Greg le gustaba. No, le encantaba. Le apasionaba. Y besar a Mycroft Holmes era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Algunos podrían tacharle de loco por decir algo así – y más teniendo en cuenta que habían decidido, de momento, mantener su relación en secreto – pero él hasta había elaborado una lista de porqué pensaba aquello. Podía recordar unas cuantas cosas de las que había anotado allí…

_1. Sabe lo que se hace_

_2. Sabe lo que quiere_

_3. Ni mucho ni demasiado poco (de todo)_

_4. Besa bien. _

_5. Besa muy bien_

___6. _Sabe usar sus manos

___7. _Y su lengua

___8. _Su pelo es excitante

___9. _Huele bien

_10. Sabe cuando parar_

___11. _Aunque a veces podría continuar

___12. _Es fascinantemente atractivo

_____13. _Me excita

_____14. _Mucho

_____15. _Es tierno

_____16. _No le molesta Brigada

_____17. _Tiene un oído inaudito que resulta muy útil cuando estamos en lugares públicos

___18. _…

Y era justo esa lista lo que ahora mismo el político tenía entre las manos y que claramente había estado leyendo. _Oh Dios mío_.

Mycroft escogió justo ese momento para mirarle. Era una mirada turbada que el policía no supo interpretar. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo – en su defensa – Mycroft se levantó, se acercó a él y le besó.

Hasta el momento habían compartido pocos besos como aquél. Generalmente ambos tenían que conformarse con besos rápidos a escondidas, que más bien eran picos o caricias suaves. Pocas veces habían tenido la posibilidad de compartir un momento a solas con la suficiente seguridad de que nadie les interrumpiría para dejarse llevar como lo estaban haciendo ahora. Sus trabajos les tenían muy ocupados y generalmente sólo podían quedar en sus descansos. Las noches quedaban generalmente descartadas por el cansancio acumulado durante el día. Pero ese beso no tenía nada que ver con una simple caricia. Era apasionado, desesperado. Mycroft parecía quererlo todo de él.

Greg soltó un suspiro de pura satisfacción cuando notó que el otro hombre acercaba aún más su cuerpo al de él y pudo empezar a imaginar lo que ese maldito traje escondía. Mycroft casi estaba encima de él, y teniendo en cuenta que no había nada detrás del policía para sujetarlo – como una pared – en caso de perder el equilibrio era un movimiento algo arriesgado, aunque a éste no podía importarle menos en ese momento. No cuando el castaño – aunque sospechaba que era pelirrojo, esperaba salir de dudas pronto (esa noche si tenía suerte) – parecía querer absorberle el alma. No cuando él enredaba sus dedos en el pelo del más alto.

Mycroft finalizó el beso (besos) demasiado pronto, aunque no se separó ni un ápice de él. Apoyó su frente en la del más bajo mientras respiraba con dificultad. Greg sonrió con satisfacción. Había descubierto algo nuevo: Adoraba ver al hombre perdiendo el control así.

* * *

_Reto: Kissing_

Estoy super decepcionada con este capítulo. Me ha entrado la depre.

En fin, lo siento. He sido incapaz de hacerlo mejor.

Espero que sigáis leyendo la historia después de esta caquita.

Hasta mañana u.u

(Que prometo que será mejor – al menos la idea es mejor)

**Riku Lupin**


	6. con el aparentar

**ATADOS**

_**con el aparentar**_

Mycroft sabía con seguridad que aquello iba a ser un desastre desde el principio. No se puede esperar nada bueno cuando un Gregory menciona que en la sala de interrogatorios número tres se ha roto la cámara de seguridad y que no la pueden usar de momento... No para su concentración o su autocontrol como mínimo.

Llevaban ya casi dos meses juntos y la verdad es que las cosas iban bien. Realmente - e inesperadamente - bien. Mycroft, en general, era un completo desastre en esto de las relaciones y en mantener el interés de su pareja, pero el policía de Scotland Yard parecía totalmente fascinado y embelesado con él - el motivo de ello se le escapaba -, y encima lo encontraba atractivo.

Con Gregory las cosas parecían tan fáciles... Estar con él, sonreír, ser sincero y dejar de lado, la mayoría del tiempo, sus inseguridades y complejos. Pero es que la cosa aún era mejor, ya que éste soportaba a su hermano - que quisiera o no era una parte muy importante de su vida - y a su trabajo.

Y hablando de su hermano... Le sorprendía que éste aún no supiera que Gregory y él estaban saliendo. Habían sido cautos y sutiles, pero tampoco tan sutiles. A veces controlarse (como en aquel momento) era complicado.

Aunque bueno, en ciertos temas Sherlock podía ser muy obtuso. No por menos éste seguía sin ver lo totalmente enamorado que estaba de su compañero de piso, que claramente le correspondía.

La verdad es que sabía que las cosas iban tan bien con el detective inspector porqué Sherlock aún no sabía nada. Por experiencias anteriores sabía que su hermanito le haría la vida imposible cuando se enterase… Que esperaba que fuera dentro de mucho.

Pero claro, _oh claro_, tenía que llegar Gregory, comentarle lo de la sala de interrogatorios, con Sherlock a punto de llegar ya que habían quedado en verse allí, llevarlo a ésta para "enseñárselo", encerrarse con él y tirársele encima. No es que no le apeteciera o que ni siquiera pudiera quejarse por ello, sino que más bien tenía la gran sospecha de que todo terminaría en desastre total. Y cuando las luces se apagaron de golpe e instantes después Sherlock empezó a aporrear (no dar toquecitos, no) la puerta para que le abrieran y salieran de allí lo dio todo por perdido.

- Mycroft, Mycroft – le susurró Gregory, estando cerca pero ya separados. - ¿Dónde está mi camisa? Mierda, no veo nada. ¡Malditos apagones!

Mycroft se hubiera reído del policía si no fuera porqué el tampoco encontraba la suya. Ni sus pantalones.

- ¡Joder! – gritó ahora el de pelo gris, después de que el político oyera un sonido fuerte, que claramente había sido producido por Gregory al chocar contra la mesa.

- Esto es ridículo – espetó.

- No empieces – le advirtió su pareja. – Se útil y encuentra mi zapato.

Mycroft le hizo caso, más que nada porqué Sherlock seguía estando al otro lado de la puerta y si seguían así y tardaban más en salir éste sabría con seguridad lo que allí habían estado haciendo – por muy ignorante que fuera en esos temas.

Por suerte encontró rápidamente el zapato de Gregory y su propia chaqueta, que era lo último que le faltaba a él.

- ¿Listo? – le preguntó el que seguía encerrado con él. Mycroft asintió, olvidando por un momento que allí Gregory no podía verlo y que habían sido lo suficientemente estúpidos como para dejarse los móviles en el despacho de éste.

Nada más abrir la puerta le cegó un momento una luz azulada, que resultó ser el móvil de Sherlock. Oyó como Gregory gruñía por lo bajo a su lado, seguramente por el mismo motivo.

Cuando fue capaz de volver a enfocar su vista otra vez vio que su hermano estaba allí, plantado, mirándoles con una expresión rara en su cara, mientras a su lado, como no, estaba el buen doctor, que parecía estar aguantándose la risa.

- Mycroft… ¿Por qué lleva Lestrade una de tus camisas? – soltó el detective consultor.

_Oh, no_.

* * *

_Reto: Wearing eachothers' clothes_

Gracias, de verdad, a todas esas personitas de gran corazón que ayer y hoy me han estado animando. En serio, gracias ;_;

Al final el capi es normalillo, pero eso es culpa de mi no-talento natural. La idea era espectacular. Aunque no me desagrada el resultado XD

Para los que echáis de menos el drama… Tranquis, que habrá. Pero es que ahora tocan retos con los que no me cuadra meter drama. Aunque tampoco esperéis nada _angst_ de mi parte.

¡Nos vemos mañana! Besos ;)

_EDITO: Corregidos los "desde el" (que había puesto "des del", perdón, es lo que tiene hablar dos lenguas u.u) gracias a **seasonsleep**. Thank you ;D_

_(Mi ortografía es de todo menos perfecta u.u)_

**Riku Lupin**


	7. con a de avergonzados

**ATADOS**

_**con "a" de avergonzados**_

La verdad es que todo aquello le parecía increíble. Aún no podía creerse que estuvieran, ambos, en aquella fiesta, y menos con esas pintas.

- Mycroft, ¿podrías volver a repetirme qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó éste por vigésima vez desde que habían llegado.

- Gregory… - dijo como advertencia éste, mortificado.

La verdad es que a Greg todo aquello ya le parecía hasta divertido. Después del susto inicial al escuchar la propuesta de su pareja hacía una semana, había pasado a la incomodidad, al miedo, al horror al ver que sería algo inevitable, a la vergüenza total y, finalmente, ahora, a la diversión.

Bueno, es que no se veía a un Mycroft Holmes entre la espada y la pared todos los días, y menos vestido como una especie de Mary Poppins en tío. A veces el policía se planteaba si ese hombre podía vivir sin su paraguas. La cosa, pero, hubiera sido aún más divertida si él no fuera vestido como un jugador del Chelsea y no hiciera tanto frío en Londres esos días.

Sherlock, que les abrió la puerta de su apartamento vestido como una especie de dragón rojo unas horas antes, les había reñido por su elección de _disfraces_, justamente porqué no lo eran. Si tenían que ir a esa fiesta en contra de su voluntad, chantajeados por el hermano menor de su pareja, al menos irían sin gastarse ni un penique.

El más joven igualmente les dejó entrar, ya que no iba a perder la oportunidad de seguir metiéndose con ambos y su relación – como también por como hablaban entre ellos, como se miraban, donde elegían hacer qué, sus ropas, el _after shave_ que usaban… -. Había sido así desde que éste les pillara en Scotland Yard durante el apagón. Sherlock ahora tenía a su hermano en sus manos, ya que con la simple mención de comentarle algo a la madre de ambos Mycroft hacía todo lo que éste dijera. Si no fuera porqué le gustaba tanto el hombre lo encontraría algo patético, pero en realidad lo veía encantador.

- Anda, vamos a buscar algo a la cocina para beber – le dijo entonces al político, para distraerle un poco de la vergüenza que todo aquello le causaba. Llevaban como una eternidad allí, era tarde y aquello parecía que iba a durar aún un buen rato.

Ambos habían estado toda la fiesta algo apartados del reducido grupo que allí se había reunido, grupo que simplemente se habían aposentado en la sala de estar y se habían dedicado a conversar entre ellos. Greg conocía a la pelirroja amiga de Sherlock y a Donovan, que aún se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo allí. El resto habían sido presentados como "amigos de John".

Cuando llegaron a la cocina el de pelo gris paró en seco, con lo que Mycroft le dio un pequeño golpe, pero éste fue incapaz de decirle nada, no después de poder ver lo que allí estaba sucediendo.

En aquella cocina que comunicaba (sin una maldita puerta) con la sala de estar (donde estaba todo el mundo), estaban Sherlock y John, empotrados, literalmente, contra la nevera. John estaba atrapado entre el electrodoméstico y el detective consultor, aunque no parecía molestarle en absoluto. No al menos para Greg, que podía ver como éste – que iba vestido como aquel hobbit de la Tierra Media – estaba rodeando a Sherlock con sus brazos y apretándolo contra si.

De pronto tuvo una idea. Cogió a Mycroft del brazo – que parecía incapaz de reaccionar – y se lo llevó al piso de arriba, donde sabía que había el baño y el cuarto del doctor.

Primero fueron al baño, donde soltó a Mycroft y empezó a rebuscar en los diferentes armarios y cajones que allí había. Decepcionado de no encontrar lo que buscaba se fue al cuarto de John, viendo por el rabillo del ojo que su pareja esta vez lo seguía sin necesidad de cogerlo.

Rebuscó primero en los cajones de la cómoda y luego fue a por los de la mesita de noche.

- ¡Ajá! – gritó satisfecho, mientras sacaba de allí una caja de condones y un bote de lubricante.

A Mycroft se le iluminó la cara. Greg se río, porqué con ello pudo entender que éste había intuido ya su plan.

- ¿Crees que Sherlock tendrá…?

- No – le interrumpió el político antes de que pudiera terminar -. No, absolutamente no.

- Perfecto – dijo sonriendo con total satisfacción.

- Oh, y Gregory…

- Dime.

- Hoy iba a ser su primera vez juntos – dijo con total seguridad el castaño (pero pelirrojo en realidad).

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó esperanzado. _Oh Dios mío_, aquello era aún mejor.

- Sí. Por como John transpiraba y el pequeño temblor de la mano derecha de Sherlock es evidente que hoy era su prim-

- Oh, cállate. Vosotros los Holmes y vuestros malditos "obviamente", "evidentemente", "claramente"… – remugó un poco, pero incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

Mycroft le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de cogerle de la mano y sacarle de allí. Bajaron las escaleras calmadamente, intentando mantener la compostura y las ganas de reírse. Pronto llegaron a la puerta, se despidieron de todos y antes de que nadie (o sea, Sherlock) pudiera evitar que se fueran (si es que se estaba enterando de algo en esos momentos) salieron del apartamento.

_Que dulce es la venganza_, pensó Greg mientras corría, con Mycroft a su lado, hacia el coche que los esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

_Reto: Cosplaying_

O sea, no puedo ponerme seria con estos retos. Es imposible.

Este capi de hoy va dedicado a todas las personitas que me han dicho que querían un poco de Johnlock. Ale, ¿contentas? :P

Mycroft y Greg son unos malvados. Pensad que la fiesta terminará tarde, y para cuando éstos se den cuenta… Todas las tiendas estarán cerradas. Hoy se quedan sin acción. Muajajaja.

Hasta mañana :D

PD: Libre interpretación hoy otra vez con el reto XD

**Riku Lupin**


	8. a ese sentimiento

**ATADOS**

_**a ese sentimiento**_

Iba a ser el primer aniversario de Gregory desde que estaban juntos y Mycroft estaba histérico al pensar en ello. Llevaban saliendo cinco meses ya y todo seguía yendo bien (muy bien) entre ellos. El político tenía la ligera sospecha que pronto algo malo pasaría pese haber superado ya las complicaciones con su hermano y la barrera de los tres meses – no era un hecho demostrado, pero las estadísticas eran contundentes en referencia a las habituales rupturas después de los tres meses de mantener una relación. Y ahí estaba, había llegado el día. Mycroft iba a comprarle algo a Gregory que éste odiaría y le dejaría.

- Mycroft, por el amor de Dios, no seas ridículo – le soltó su hermano, adivinando la pequeña crisis interna que estaba teniendo en esos momentos, en medio del centro comercial.

Éste parpadeó un par de veces intentando volver a la realidad. Su hermano le miraba entre aburrido y fastidiado, pero ya que lo conocía por años (toda su vida casi) sabía que también estaba algo preocupado.

- Escoge cualquier cosa y vámonos, necesito que consigas una información para mí – siguió el más joven.

El político se arrepentía enormemente de haber rechazado el ofrecimiento de Anthea de acompañarle y haber pedido consejo, en cambio, a su hermano para escoger un regalo para Gregory. No había sido la mejor decisión de su vida, no. Y encima, obviamente, había tenido que prometer a su querido hermanito que la próxima vez que le pidiera algo lo haría. _Maldita sea_.

El orgullo había podido con él, y fue justo en ese momento que se dio cuenta y supo que aquel día no iba a conseguir comprar nada al detective inspector.

…

Un par de días más tarde Mycroft volvía a estar en ese maldito centro comercial donde se ve que se empeñaban en que la gente se congelara dentro. Más de una vez estuvo tentado de llamar a Anthea para que arreglara el maldito termostato de ese lugar y despedir al encargado de mantenimiento durante el par de horas que estuvo allí.

Esa vez lo acompañó el bueno de John, que podía ser un santo con su hermano pero era un desastre eligiendo regalos. Éste, después de enterarse de "su problema" gracias al bocazas de su hermano, se había ofrecido para ayudarle la próxima vez que fuera a buscar algo para Gregory, y Mycroft estuvo en la obligación de aceptar. Tal vez el hombre no le gustara – no en el sentido que le gustaba Gregory, aunque sí amistosamente -, pero aquel par de ojillos de perro abandonado podrían convencer hasta a un león hambriento de no comerse a nadie ni nada y morir por desnutrición.

Así pues, el político estuvo en aquel congelador durante dos horas mientras rechazaba cualquier idea del doctor como regalo para su pareja, cada una más ridícula que la anterior.

¿Para qué iba a querer Gregory un peluche de un perro con gorra de policía o una maldita bufanda exactamente igual que la de Sherlock?

…

Mycroft también intentó encontrar algo solo. O con Anthea. O con su madre. Pero nada.

…

Era sábado – _ese_ sábado – y Mycroft estaba plantado delante de la puerta del apartamento de Gregory sin decidirse si llamar o no. Sabía que cuando lo hiciera y éste le abriera, viendo que no llevaba nada para él, se decepcionaría y todo se iría al traste. Pero bueno, era un hombre adulto, podría superarlo.

Así pues, soltando todo el aire que había estado reteniendo mientras acercaba su mano al timbre, llamó a la puerta.

Le recibió un Gregory sonriente que le invitó a pasar y le llevó a la pequeña mesa que había improvisado, entre la cocina y la sala de estar. Allí les esperaba a ambos su cena, que se ve que su pareja había encargado en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos – que no fuera de comida rápida. Mycroft creía que irían algún sitio, pero al parecer se iban a quedar en el apartamento.

- Feliz cumpleaños – dijo por fin, dándose cuenta que aún no le había dicho nada, pese a estar a punto ya de sentarse y empezar a cenar. Gregory sonrió aún más si era posible como agradecimiento, así que Mycroft no pudo evitar acercarse a él para darle un suave beso en los labios.

La cena fue tranquila e íntima, donde mantuvieron una conversación fluida, interrumpida a veces por cómodos silencios donde ambos simplemente se miraban o compartían caricias por encima o por debajo de la mesa.

Nada más terminar de cenar se trasladaron al sofá, donde tuvieron que echar a Brigada para que ambos cupieran en éste – no era lo suficientemente grande para los tres. Gregory aprovechó que Mycroft se sentó primero para apoyarse en él buscando una posición cómoda. El pelirrojo levantó el brazo y le rodeó los hombros con éste para que pudiera hacerlo.

Allí estuvieron por más de media hora sin decir nada. Mycroft notaba como su pareja, poco a poco, se iba quedando dormida, pero él era incapaz de sacarse aquellos remordimientos del cuerpo que lo habían estado atormentando desde que se había dado cuenta de que no iba a traerle nada como presente al hombre..

- Siento no haberte traído ningún regalo – dijo entonces, no pudiéndoselo callar más. Vio como Gregory se incorporaba un poco y entonces le miraba -. No… No supe encontrar nada que pareciera correcto. Adecuado – se corrigió.

- Mycroft, no te preocupes. No pada nada. No tienes que hacerme ningún regalo – el político le miró con cara de "claro que sí", pero no dijo nada porqué vio como el de pelo gris quería añadir algo más. Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, por lo que Mycroft supo que estaba inseguro de lo que iba a decir. – Yo… La verdad es que pensaba que tal vez no vendrías – dijo por fin, apartando un poco la mirada.

- ¿Qué quieres…?

- No me malentiendas – le interrumpió. – No digo que no quisiera que vinieras. Claro que quería que vinieras, para así poder celebrar mi cumpleaños contigo, pese a que ahora soy un año aún más viejo que tú, y bueno… Pero Mycroft, sé lo ocupado que estás y que a veces no puedes desentenderte de ciertos asuntos. Yo… Para mí es más que suficiente que hayas podido venir esta noche. Ya está. Ya lo he dicho.

Durante su discurso Gregory se había empezado a sonrojar y Mycroft había transformado su cara de preocupación en una de sorpresa.

El político se vio a si mismo pensando que aquello no era justo, que algo andaba mal con el mundo si un hombre como él podía lograr a alguien tan bueno. Pero no era estúpido, claro que no lo era, y sabía que ocasiones como aquellas, que posibilidades como aquellas, había bien pocas… E iba a aprovecharla. Porqué quería a ese hombre. Porqué sabía que era allí donde quería estar, junto a él.

- Te quiero – confesó. Porqué aquello era lo que sentía. Porqué aquello era lo correcto en aquel momento.

Gregory le miró como nunca antes lo había hecho, y Mycroft pudo ver tantas emociones y sentimientos en aquellos ojos… Alegría, joya, miedo, felicidad, emoción, esperanza, amor… Pero el policía no dijo nada. Simplemente le dio un beso que prometía muchísimas cosas (para esa noche y todas las venideras) y se volvió a recostar en él.

Esa noche, ya en la cama, cuando Mycroft estuviera a punto de dormirse, Gregory le confesaría que aquel había sido el mejor regalo de aniversario de toda su vida, incluso por delante de los muñecos _G.I. Joe_ importados de América que le regalaron a los cinco años. Y Mycroft no podría sentirse más feliz por ello.

…

En realidad, en un par de años, aquel iba a ser el segundo "mejor regalo de cumpleaños" de Gregory, pero aquello, ellos, en ese momento, aún no podían saberlo.

* * *

_Reto: Shopping_

Mycroft es un poco paranoico. Pero claro, con el trabajo que tiene al final siempre espera que suceda lo peor de todo. Pobrecillo.

BTW, en serio, con estos retos es imposible ser seria. Y los que vienen… Me hacen reír y tener pesadillas a la vez. Hasta el reto 16 me veo haciendo chorradas. Lo siento.

Igualmente en éste, bueno… Me he puesto toda ñoñosa al final. Me ha salido así, del corazón.

PD: Me ha quedado más largo el capi o.o

**Riku Lupin**


	9. al protocolo

**ATADOS**

_**al protocolo**_

Aquella noche Greg había conseguido librar pronto, y como Mycroft estaba de viaje esa semana decidió aceptar la propuesta de su compañero, el detective inspector Dimmock, de ir juntos a tomar algo. Paul iba a invitar a algunos amigos suyos, así que Greg decidió llamar a John – porqué su vida social era aún más triste que la de Mycroft, y se negaba en rotundo a invitar a Sherlock.

John aceptó encantado, así que a las nueve ya estaban los seis (Dimmock, sus tres amigos, John y él) en ese pequeño pub irlandés cerca de Scotland Yard. Era un sitio bastante frecuentado por policías, acogedor y con el aire plagado de testosterona.

Pronto, como se imaginaba el de pelo gris que pasaría, terminaron divididos en dos grupos, Dimmock charlando con sus amigos y él con John, que al parecer no había entendido el concepto de ese bar.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Mycroft? – le preguntó. Greg, algo alarmado, miró a su alrededor, y a Dimmock, pero todo el mundo les estaba ignorando, pendientes de sus propios asuntos y conversaciones.

- Bien – le respondió, antes de que John se empezara a disculpar, ya que había visto su pequeño momento de pánico. - ¿Y a ti con Sherlock?

- Em… - se sonrojó un poco. – Bien. Aunque… Es un poco raro, sabes. Viviendo juntos y eso. Pero… Bien, bien.

- Genial – le dijo, sin saber qué más decir.

Vale, John le caía bien, y sí, podía considerarle (tal vez) amigo pero… No es que hubiera mantenido grandes conversaciones con él, y menos sin Sherlock.

- Creí que Mycroft vendría – dijo el doctor al cabo de un rato de estar en silencio, bebiéndose sus cervezas. – Que por eso no querías que viniera Sherlock – añadió.

- No, Mycroft está de viaje y… Sinceramente, no sé si hubiera venido. No es su… ¿Ambiente?

- Ah, cierto. Y supongo que no querías que viniera Sherlock porqué…

- Es un grano en el culo – dijo sin pensar. – Lo siento – añadió inmediatamente. John le sonrió.

- Tranquilo, yo mejor que nadie sé como es. La verdad… Es totalmente un grano en el culo.

Y se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Greg no tardó en acompañarlo.

…

Llevaban en el bar un par de horas ya y Greg se lo estaba pasando genial. La verdad es que hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien saliendo con amigos (o lo que fueran).

Después de la segunda cerveza John y él habían descubierto que ambos eran apasionados del fútbol – incluso habiendo jugado durante sus años escolares y la universidad – y de Doctor Who.

- A mí me gusta el doctor de Matt Smith – repitió John por vigésima vez esa noche.

- Pfff, por favor, no volvemos a eso… No me malentiendas, no me disgusta del todo pero… Después de Tennant es difícil querer a cualquier otro.

- A ti lo que te gusta es ver a ese hombre en traje, no si lo hace bien o la historia. ¡Dios mío! – gritó de pronto John, con cara de haber tenido una revelación. - ¡Tienes un fetiche por los trajes! Por eso estás con My-

- ¡Sssshh! – le interrumpió. – Y no – dijo serio -, no tengo ningún fetiche por los trajes.

- Claro que sí – dijo divertido el más bajo, con una sonrisa de lo más tonta en su cara. Estaba claro que había bebido lo suficiente para ir _contento_.

- No.

- Sí.

- No.

- Claro que sí – dijo una tercera voz a sus espaldas, que Greg reconoció de inmediato.

Se giró rápidamente – mareándose un poco por el movimiento brusco – para quedar cara a cara con Mycroft. Greg lo miró de arriba a bajo, sin creerse que estuviera allí. Iba con su habitual traje de tres piezas del trabajo, su maletín y su paraguas en su mano derecha y una cara que intentaba no reflejar nada, pero que el policía era capaz de ver el cansancio en ésta.

Sin pensárselo, Greg se levantó del taburete, acortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos y le besó. Mycroft soltó un suspiro en éste. El sonido de cristales rompiéndose les hizo volver a la realidad a ambos, sonrojados.

Paul Dimmock, compañero de Greg, les miraba sorprendido sin comprender lo que allí acababa de pasar – y no notando que la botella de cerveza que sujetaba había terminado en el suelo totalmente rota – mientras John seguía sonriendo tontamente. Los otros tres no sabían donde meterse.

- Oh, mierda – dijo entonces Greg.

- Supongo que lo nuestro ya es oficial – comentó Mycroft por lo bajo, la mar de divertido mientras veía la cara mortificada de su pareja.

- Cállate Mycroft – le soltó. _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda_. – Mañana todo el mundo en Scotland Yard va a saber de esto… - soltó un suspiro enorme.

- ¿Y tan malo es? – preguntó el político, algo ofendido ahora.

- ¿Conoces a Donovan? ¿A Anderson? – le dio como respuesta el mayor, pero mirándole a los ojos, intentándole decir con ellos que no se refería a eso.

- Touché – aceptó.

…

A la mañana siguiente Anderson le lanzó una mirada extraña antes de que Donovan le saludara con un "¿Mycroft Holmes? ¿En serio?".

Greg, en momentos como esos, se preguntaba qué había hecho en su vida pasada para merecerse aquello.

* * *

_Reto: Hanging out with friends_

Como Dimmock en la serie no tiene nombre le he puesto el de su actor, Paul. Mira, así no tenía que pensar XD

(Si "tiene nombre" pues… Ya me lo dirá alguien)

Siempre he adorado los fics donde Greg (y quien sea) es fan de Doctor Who… Así que he puesto esta idea también en este fic. Jejejeje.

Esto es todo por hoy.

Mañana… Más ;)

**Riku Lupin**


	10. al trabajo

**ATADOS**

_**al trabajo**_

Mycroft, a veces, odiaba su trabajo. Había estado casi un mes fuera de Inglaterra y estaba realmente agotado de tratar con gente tan estúpida. Parecía que cada vez los países elegían a gente más idiota para gobernarlos. Sinceramente, escapaba a su entender cómo todo aquello se seguía sosteniendo cuando quienes tenían que procurar hacer las cosas bien por su país sólo sabían mirarse el ombligo y eran incapaces de sumar dos más dos bien.

- ¿A dónde le llevo, señor? – le preguntó Johnson, su chófer de esa noche y uno de sus favoritos.

Se permitió pensar su respuesta, sabía que no irían a ninguna parte hasta que él dijera algo. Realmente le apetecía muchísimo llegar a su casa, echarse en la cama y dormir por lo menos doce horas (aunque sabía que a la que hubieran pasado tres ya estaría despierto otra vez), pero… También se moría de ganas de plantarse en el apartamento de Gregory y decirle lo mucho que lo había echado de menos. Besarle. Meterse con él en la cama sólo para poder dormirse con aquel cuerpo a su lado y despertar horas más tardes con él aún ahí.

Sabía que quería a ese hombre, claro que lo hacía. ¡Hasta se lo había dicho! Y pese a que el policía nunca le había devuelto las palabras sabía que él sentía lo mismo. Se lo demostraba con su paciencia, estando a su lado pese a que Mycroft era una persona de trato difícil.

Dios, si se moría de ganas de vivir con él. De pasar cada maldito minuto de su vida sabiendo que éste seguiría a su lado y que cada vez que volviera a casa, su casa, él estaría allí.

Pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que si daba ese paso… Él otro dijera que no. Que era demasiado pronto. O que dijera que sí, y luego se diera cuenta de todas las manías que el más joven tenía y lo dejara. A veces que ambas personas se quisieran no era suficiente para mantenerlas juntas. Él mismo sabía lo mucho que quería a su hermano – vale, sabía que era algo distinto, pero su comparación era válida igualmente -, pero no aguantaría ni un solo día viviendo con él.

Pero… Lo quería tanto. Lo _deseaba_ tanto.

- Al apartamento del detective inspector Lestrade, por favor – le dijo por fin al chófer. Éste asintió y arrancó el coche.

Mycroft suspiró, intentando calmar los nervios que empezaban a surgirle por lo que iba a pedirle a Gregory esa noche.

…

Cuando llegó al apartamento eran las doce pasadas. Sabía que el otro tal vez estaría durmiendo ya, así que cogió la llave que sabía que éste escondía debajo del felpudo – había sido incapaz de convencerle de que aquello era estúpidamente irresponsable y peligroso – y abrió la puerta, intentando hacer el menor ruido.

La casa estaba en completo silencio y a oscuras. Brigada no salió a recibirlo, así que supuso que estaría ya encerrada en el pequeño cuarto de "lavar" – se negaba a llamarlo así sin dejar claro la ironía de llamar así aquel desastre de habitación - que tenía Gregory, donde estaba su cama y todas sus cosas.

Con pasos silenciosos se acercó al cuarto de Gregory y dio un par de golpecitos en la puerta. Antes de abrir oyó el sonido que producía la cama cuando alguien se movía rápidamente en ésta. Conocía muy bien aquel sonido. Por un momento pensó lo peor. Pero lo que vio cuando entró en la habitación del policía le dejó sin palabras, incluso más que si lo hubiera pillado con otra persona en ésta.

Gregory estaba allí, mal sentado, intentando esconder lo que parecían… ¿Orejas de animales? El de pelo gris hasta llevaba unas puestas, de color marrón anaranjado, que parecían de gato, pero demasiado grandes para serlo. Eran de zorro, pensó al desechar la idea del felino doméstico.

- ¿Qué-?

- ¡Es por trabajo, lo juro! – gritó su pareja, totalmente sonrojada.

Mycroft fue incapaz de contener la carcajada, y todas las que siguieron a la primera.

* * *

_Reto: With animal ears_

ODIO fanfiction cuando no me deja actualizar. LO/A ODIO.

Ayer me estuvo toda la tarde troleando… Y no pude actualizar. El _doc manager_ ese no me iba, no me cargaba el archivo y cuando lo hacía lo hacía mal. Y luego no guardaba los cambios. Casi tiro algo contra la pantalla de mi portátil.

Hoy parece que va, así que os dejo el capi. Esta tarde/noche pongo el que realmente corresponde al de hoy, que es una continuación de éste. Mira, no hay mal que por bien no venga u.u

Intento ponerme seria, en serio, pero estos retos… En fin XD

Espero que os haya gustado un poco el capi. Si me dejáis un comentario me haréis la mujer más feliz del mundo.

¡Nos vemos en unas horas! :D

**Riku Lupin**


	11. siempre al trabajo

**ATADOS**

_**siempre al trabajo**_

Greg, a veces, odiaba su trabajo. Le encantaba, en serio, pero lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas en momentos como aquel. A veces creía que en la central se las arreglaban siempre para darle casos donde al final él tuviera que hacer el ridículo. No era la primera vez que le tocaba hacer trabajo de campo (pese a que no era su obligación ni una de sus funciones), pero po circunstancia terminaba haciéndolo. Pero aquello era ya lo último. Tener que ir vestido, totalmente, como un oso, con solo la cara descubierta, repartiendo globos en aquel parque de atracciones infantil… Era el colmo. Incluso para él.

La verdad es que se trataba de un caso bastante serio. Un par de niños habían desaparecido en parques similares en la pasada semana, y toda Scotland Yard se había implicado a fondo. Había agentes repartidos por todos los parques de la ciudad y alrededores, así como gente de paisano o de incógnito, como él.

Pero en serio… No. Ayer ya tuvo lo suyo siendo pillado por Mycroft probándose lo que sus superiores le habían mandado, muchas gracias.

Aunque lo peor de todo aquello no era el disfraz, la verdad. Lo peor era tener que estar en un sitio donde constantemente veía a niños correteando felices de un sitio para otro, con sus padres o familiares a su lado. Todos esos críos sólo conseguían que recordara más… Más de lo que ya lo hacía cada día. Era imposible no seguir pensando en ella, pese a que ya hacía años que no _estaba_.

- ¿Gregory? – preguntó una voz a su lado. _Mierda_.

- Hola Anne – dijo este nada más girarse, viendo a su ex esposa, a su actual marido y a su hijo de dos años.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Trabajo – dijo seco. No es que estuvieran en malos términos después de su ruptura, pero tampoco estaban en buenos. Simplemente no estaban. Habían pasado de ser grandes amigos y quererse a ignorarse e incluso evitarse.

Greg sabía que parte de la culpa en todo aquello era suya, y que se había escudado en el trabajo durante esos duros años, pero ella tampoco había puesto las cosas fáciles y al final… Lo había engañado.

- ¿Todo bien? – siguió ésta, estando claramente incómoda pero no queriendo quedar mal con él. Durante un tiempo eso le había gustado de ella, al final terminó aborreciéndolo.

- Perfecto. ¿Y tú? – dijo por cortesía.

- Bien, bien. Aquí, pasando el día con la fa-

Anne se calló de golpe. El policía simplemente asintió, dando a entender que sabía lo que iba a decir, y se disculpó, marchándose de allí, poniendo como excusa que debía seguir trabajando.

Sinceramente, aquel día _apestaba_.

…

Horas más tarde Greg pudo volver a Scotland Yard y cambiarse. Colgó ese horrendo disfraz (¿traje?) en el perchero de su despacho – ya que seguramente tendría que volver a ponérselo al día siguiente (se planteaba seriamente llamar más tarde y decir que estaba enfermo) – y se desplomó en la silla.

Agotado no definía en absoluto cómo de cansado se sentía, física y emocionalmente.

Fue en esa pose rendida en la que lo vio Mycroft cuando entró en su despacho.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó nada más entrar. Greg oyó demasiada preocupación en aquella pregunta.

- Sí, sólo un poco cansado.

- ¿En serio? – insistió el político.

- Mycroft, ¿qué pasa? – le dijo. No tenía humor suficiente para andarse con rodeos hoy.

- Sherlock me ha llamado.

- Tu hermano es un maldito entrometido – le dio como respuesta.

Un tenso silencio se hizo en el despacho. El de pelo gris claramente agotado y el otro nervioso, plantado allí. El más joven no se atrevía a acercarse a su pareja, no sabiendo muy bien como manejar una situación como aquella (demasiado personal para su gusto), pero al final se decidió y pronto estuvo al lado de éste, cogiéndole de la mano y poco después abrazándole y dándole unos cuantos besos en su cuello y su mejilla. El policía agradeció aquel gesto devolviéndole el abrazo y, finalmente, calmando un poco su humor.

- ¿A que hora terminas hoy? – preguntó el mayor de los Holmes, sin separarse demasiado de él pero rompiendo un poco el abrazo que habían mantenido por varios minutos.

- Aún me quedan un par de horas – admitió, con voz cansada el otro.

- Toma – dijo éste, sacando una llave de su bolsillo y pasándosela al otro, que lo miraba totalmente descolocado.

- ¿Qué-?

- Quedamos en una hora en mi casa. Te mandaré la dirección mientras concluyo unos asuntos.

- Pero ya te he dicho que me quedan dos-

- Ya está arreglado – le interrumpió, sonriéndole.

"Te quiero", quiso decirle entonces Greg, pero, como en las otras tantas ocasiones, fue incapaz de decir en voz alta aquello que sentía.

- ¿Cómo vas a entrar tú si yo tengo la llave? – dijo en cambio. – Será la primera vez que voy a tu casa, Mycroft, y no pienso entrar si tú no estás.

- Ya estaré allí.

- ¿Entonces cómo-?

- Ésta es tu copia de la llave – volvió a interrumpirlo. Si aquello que le acababa de soltar su pareja no le hubiera dejado sin la capacidad de pensar se hubiera quejado de que le interrumpiera tanto.

- Me estás dando una copia de las llaves de tu ca-

Mycroft volvió a interrumpirlo, pero esta vez fue besándole. Greg rápidamente rodeó, de forma natural ya, al otro hombre con sus brazos respondiendo al beso. A veces aún no se creía que estuviera saliendo con el mismísimo Mycroft Holmes y que su relación fuera tan bien.

- Te quiero – le dijo Mycroft cuando rompieron aquel beso al cabo de poco. Greg no pudo decir nada. – Y, oye… - continuó con una voz extraña ahora el político, mirando al perchero - ¿Tienes más trajes como éste?

* * *

_Reto: Wearing kigurumis_

Mi capacidad creativa no daba para pensar nada mejor. En serio, vaya retos.

El próximo… Sé de algunos/as que les va a encantar. Jejejeje. A ver si soy capaz de hacer algo decente.

Entre retos voy poniendo la historia, supongo que vais viéndolo todo. Sino ya se irán aclarando cosas en capítulos más claves.

Es un fic de momentos de una relación. Me está gustando mucho escribirlo :D

Espero que os haya gustado un poquitín el capítulo.

¡Hasta mañana! :D

PD: Sí, los capis empiezan igual adrede.

PD2: Imaginaos que el traje de Lestrade es como un kigurumi de oso, porqué en Scotland Yard son unos frikazos. No podía recurrir a que fuera un sueño porqué ya habrá un capítulo así XD

**Riku Lupin**


	12. a la cama

**ATADOS**

_**a la cama**_

Mycroft, cada vez que estaba en la cama con Gregory, sentía que su cuerpo ardía. Se le olvidaba como respirar, como pensar. Hasta se le olvidaba a veces como iba todo aquello.

Pero hoy era distinto, y a la vez igual. Hoy, por primera vez, estaban ambos tumbados en su cama, en su casa. Gregory se dejaba hacer como pocas veces, haciendo aún más evidente lo vulnerable que se sentía ese día.

A Mycroft le temblaban las manos, pero no dejó de tocarle en ningún momento.

Aquella noche empezó recostando al otro en su cama - con su cabecero de madera de más de un siglo de antigüedad – con cuidado y acariciando sus costados. Lentamente, mientras repartía besos aquí y por allí, lo fue desnudando, para a continuación, sentado a horcajadas encima del otro, se desnudó a si mismo.

La mirada de Gregory era indescifrable. Intensa. Cada vez que conectaba sus ojos con los del otro un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

El político sabía porque su pareja estaba así, claro que lo sabía. No sólo porqué hubiera investigado al hombre en su momento, sino también porqué Gregory había ido contándole cosas. Tal vez no las más importantes – relacionadas a cómo se había sentido en ese entonces y en cómo se sentía ahora -, pero sí las suficientes para poder hacerse una idea de lo mucho que le debía haber dolido ver a su ex mujer con su nueva familia ese día. Y a todos esos niños.

El mayor pronto reclamó su entera atención, rodeándole con sus brazos.

- Mycroft, por favor… - susurró.

Éste no tardó ni un segundo. Pronto su mano estuvo ocupada con la entrepierna del otro, que pareció quedar sin voz durante unos minutos para, a continuación, no dejar de soltar palabras sueltas, a veces sin sentido.

- Gregory… - susurró él, cuando poco después de que su pareja recuperara el habla había decidido, también, entrar en acción.

Pronto eran ambos los que hablaban sin sentido. Gregory siempre tenía ese efecto en él. Al contrario de lo que la gente que le conocía podría pensar, le encantaba todo lo que el otro hombre le provocaba, incluso el hecho de que lo dejara totalmente incapacitado para cualquier otra cosa que no fuera quererle.

- Hazlo, antes de que… Hazlo – le suplicó el de pelo gris. Mycroft, que en aquellos momentos no podía pensar con claridad rápidamente, no lo entendió por unos momentos.

- Espera, espera… Primero tengo que…

- No, hazlo, por favor, ahora. Por favor…

El mayor de los Holmes pocas veces podía negarle nada a Gregory, y esa no iba a ser una de ellas.

Untó rápidamente un par de sus dedos con el lubricante que había cogido previamente de su mesita de noche e introdujo uno en el policía, mientras lo besaba desesperadamente.

- No, no… Ahora, tu… ya… - suplicó otra vez.

_Mierda_, pensó, _joder_, no quería hacerle daño pero… Entendía lo que quería conseguir Gregory con todo aquello, claro que lo entendía. Y él también lo quería. Por un sentimiento puramente egoísta… Quería borrar cualquier recuerdo de la mente de Gregory que no fuera el de ellos dos juntos en ese preciso momento, en la cama…

Así que lo hizo. Casi se retira de él cuando vio el gesto de dolor en la cara del mayor, pero permaneció allí, unos instantes, quieto, hasta que supo que podía continuar, no dejando que el otro volviera a suplicar.

Estaba dispuesto a dárselo todo sin que éste nunca tuviera que pedir nada. Nunca más.

…

Mycroft se vio a si mismo pensando, justo antes de dormirse aquella noche, que había sido un cobarde. La noche anterior no había sido capaz de decirle al hombre que quería que se fuera a vivir con él. Sólo había podido entregarle la llave de su casa.

No sabía si Gregory había entendido todo el mensaje de aquel gesto, pero si no… La próxima vez no huiría. La próxima vez le diría a ese hombre todo lo que quería y esperaba de él.

Había llegado a ese punto en que no podía permitirse el perder al hombre que ya dormía a su lado y que le abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

_Reto: Making out_

Escenas como estas… Me cuesta horroooooooooooores escribirlas. Pero en fin, era el reto de hoy. Siento si no es demasiado bueno u.u

(Por como lo tengo pensado no será la única escena así, pero no habrá muchas)

Mycroft está totalmente enamorado de Greg. Ains.

¡Nos vemos mañana! ;)

PD: Sip, en realidad va relacionado con los otros dos éste.

PD2: Soy una romántica (XD).

**Riku Lupin**


	13. conscientemente

**ATADOS**

_**conscientemente**_

Greg miró por quinta vez su reloj en aproximadamente un minuto. Eran casi las siete y veinte y Mycroft aún no había llegado. Habían quedado a las siete, estaba seguro de ello ya que había comprobado el mensaje que había recibido un par de horas antes varias veces ya.

Se estaba empezando a preocupar. Mycroft Holmes siempre era puntual. Siempre. El policía nunca lo había visto llegar tarde a ningún sitio, y si iba a hacerlo… Avisaba horas antes, informando del cambio de planes. Intentó llamarle un par de veces antes de que cundiera el pánico totalmente, a su despacho y a su casa, pero nada.

Mycroft tenía un trabajo tan o más peligroso que el suyo, así que un montón de imágenes y situaciones de lo más desagradables le estaban invadiendo en ese momento.

A y media Greg ya estaba saliendo de su apartamento para ir a buscar su coche e ir a casa del otro. Intentó no saltarse muchas reglas de circulación, pero sabía que había corrido de más y que se había saltado un par de _stops_, así como adelantado un coche en continua. Pero gracias a ello había llegado en menos de una hora a casa de su pareja, así que tampoco se arrepentía.

Llamó un par de veces antes de sacar su llave y usarla. Aquella era la segunda vez que lo hacía. Pese a que Mycroft le había dado la llave hacía ya un par de meses, Greg sólo la había usado una vez antes, la misma noche en que el otro hombre se la dio.

Al entrar por fin en la casa – que estaba a unos cinco minutos del caserón que se suponía que era realmente donde vivía Mycroft – pensó por un momento que no había nadie allí.

El lugar estaba totalmente en calma y a oscuras. Dio un par de vueltas por la planta baja, por la entrada y el pasillo principal, pero nada. Por suerte se percató, antes de darse la vuelta e irse, que debajo de una de las puertas cerradas salía un poco de luz.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia esa habitación – que recordaba que era la pequeña biblioteca – y abrió la puerta con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que rebotara contra la pared y casi le diera en su vuelta.

- ¿Mycroft? – preguntó, con voz algo asustada, el recién llegado.

Allí, en medio de la acogedora habitación, llena de estanterías y de libros, y con un pequeño escritorio al fondo, estaba tendido el cuerpo de su pareja.

…

Cuando Mycroft se despertó Greg se levantó rápidamente de esa incómoda silla en la que había estado las últimas seis horas y se acercó corriendo hacia él.

- ¿Dónde…? Oh – fue lo primero que dijo el hombre, con la voz algo rasposa.

- Sí, _oh_, eres un imbécil Mycroft. No sabes el susto que me has dado – dijo Greg, no pudiendo evitar su tono estrangulado. Estaba demasiado enfadado y preocupado para poder controlar cosas como esas en aquel momento.

- Lo siento – fue lo único que le dio su pareja a cambio. Greg vio entonces como el mayor de los Holmes apartaba la mirada de él y daba un repaso a esa habitación de hospital.

- Sherlock se ha marchado hace apenas unos veinte minutos. Esto es de parte de él – comentó, para a continuación darle un puñetazo suave en el hombro del que estaba en la cama, procurando no acercarse demasiado a la vía intravenosa de su brazo. – Idiota – añadió por cosecha propia.

El policía sabía que no tenía que explicarle nada a Mycroft, que éste sabía totalmente porque estaba en ese hospital, que sabía que iba a terminar allí tarde o temprano. _Desvanecimiento por cansancio y por no comer_, había dicho el médico. Greg, cuando el médico les había dado su diagnóstico, tuvo que contener las ganas de acercarse a su pareja, que en esos momentos aún seguía inconsciente, y zarandearle hasta que despertara, para decirle todo lo que pensaba y sacarse todo aquel miedo que había sentido de dentro.

- Toma – le dijo, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos de estar en silencio ambos, mientras le pasaba una tarrina de las grandes de helado de vainilla con trozos de galleta de chocolate y una cucharita al encamado.

A continuación cogió la silla que hasta el momento había permanecido algo apartada de la cama y la acercó hasta situarla justo a su lado. Se sentó y sacó de una bolsa de plástico otra tarrina, pero ésta de vainilla y frambuesa. La abrió y empezó a comer con su propia cuchara, mientras miraba al otro hombre que aún no había hecho otra cosa que sujetar el helado.

- Come – le dijo autoritario.

- ¿No va en contra de las nor-?

- Que comas, te digo – zanjó. - Nunca más, Mycroft, nunca más - añadió.

- Pero…

- No. Y se acabaron las excusas, te lo advierto.

Entonces vio como su pareja apartaba los ojos de él, otra vez, mientras asentía. Abrió entonces la tarrina y empezó a comer. Greg observaba atento. Pese a que sabía que ese era el sabor favorito de su pareja, parecía estar sufriendo con cada cucharada que hacía y que se metía en la boca.

Aquel día no se dijeron nada más. Comieron en silencio hasta que Mycroft se quedó dormido, a medio helado, seguramente por efecto de la medicación. Greg veló su sueño hasta que fue hora de irse a trabajar.

Greg sabía de las manías de Mycroft. De como vivía. De como se veía a si mismo. De como le dolían ciertos comentarios de Sherlock. De como le gustaba trabajar…

Pero no le iba a permitir seguir así. _Nunca más_.

* * *

_Reto: Eating icecream_

Me acabo de percatar de que ya llevo 13 capis. Trece.

Sinceramente… Creía que no conseguiría seguir con el reto, tan estrictamente (no cuento el día de troleo de fanfiction), tanto tiempo.

Muchísimas gracias a los que seguís por aquí. Por seguirme cada día.

Y especialmente a esas personitas guapas guapísimas que me comentan cada capítulo. Me animáis muchísimo, de verdad.

Hasta mañana ;)

PD: Gracias a **omega** por recordarme lo de los "porque". Intentaré estar más atenta :S

**Riku Lupin**


	14. ¿en serio?

**ATADOS**

_**¿en serio?**_

Cuando Mycroft se levantó esa mañana tuvo una sensación extraña. Parecía que algo no estaba en su lugar, pero no era capaz de decir exactamente el qué. Consultó la hora en el reloj de su mesita de noche y vio que apenas eran las 5. En una hora aproximadamente debía estar en el trabajo, así que se levantó procurando hacer el menor ruido y que la cama se moviera lo menos posible – para no despertar a Gregory – y se dirigió al baño.

A cada paso que daba la sensación se acrecentaba. No era desagradable o incómoda, simplemente extraña, rara. Eso era, se sentía raro.

Igualmente decidió ignorar aquello por un momento. Primero se daría una ducha, volvería a ser persona y así podría pensar con claridad. No era de conocimiento público, ni mucho menos, que él no era una persona de mañanas.

Al llegar al baño se dirigió directamente a la ducha, la encendió para que el agua empezara a calentarse, se empezó a desnudar y…

_Dios mío_, ¿qué coño era aquello?

Horrorizado miró al par de pechos que parecían saludarle. _Pechos_. _De mujer_. Con manos temblorosas dirigió una de sus manos al elástico del pantalón de su pijama y, cerrando los ojos por un momento y respirando profundamente, lo estiró para ver lo que allí debajo había. Nada, eso era lo que había. Bueno, había algo… Pero no su _algo_. Soltó el elástico de golpe.

Con total miedo ya, se situó delante del espejo y observó la desconocida imagen que en éste se veía. Una mujer pelirroja, pálida y pecosa le devolvía su temblorosa mirada.

Aquello tenía que ser un sueño. No… No era posible. ¿Verdad?

- ¿Cariño? – oyó Mycroft que alguien decía. La voz, de mujer, procedía de la habitación.

No, eso sí que no… El político, pese a que no había tenido muchas experiencias a lo largo de su vida, sabía que era gay. Siempre le habían atraído los hombres, nunca las mujeres. Aquello era un sueño, tenía que serlo.

Pero… Algo en aquella voz le atraía. Salió del baño, aún con su cara más blanca de lo normal por el susto, al encuentro de esa mujer – a la cual iba a echar de su cama a la mínima oportunidad.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó la mujer desde la cama.

Mycroft se había quedado parado nada más salir y verla. Un sentimiento que conocía demasiado bien le embargó cuando sus ojos se posaron en los de la otra. Aquella mujer de pelo castaño, ojos oscuros y con mirada afable… Le provocaba la misma oleada de sensaciones y sentimientos que Gregory.

- ¿Gregory? – dijo inseguro.

- Oh, ¿hoy vamos a jugar a eso? – le preguntó la mujer divertida y con un tono algo sensual, pero aquello fue suficiente para Mycroft.

Ella era él, su Gregory. En ese bizarro sueño – tenía que ser un sueño – aquella mujer era su pareja.

Mycroft se permitió observarla atentamente entonces, descubriendo que no sólo compartía con Gregory lo que le provocaba, sino también algunos de sus pequeños gestos, su mirada y sobretodo el como hablaba.

- Anda, ven aquí – dijo ella, palmeando la cama.

El mayor de los Holmes, antes de que se diera cuenta, ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia allí. Se sentó en la cama, algo distanciado, pero pronto ella le rodeó el cuerpo con sus manos y lo (la) abrazó. Mycroft se vio a si mismo relajándose en aquel abrazo, con ella repartiendo algunos besos en su largo pelo pelirrojo oscuro, en su nuca y en sus orejas.

Sin poder evitarlo se fue quedando dormido, aunque antes de perder la consciencia completamente pudo oír un "te quiero".

…

Mycroft se despertó de golpe, cubierto de sudor y con el corazón yendo a mil por hora.

Instintivamente se llevó una mano a su pecho y a su entrepierna. El primero plano y el segundo abultado. Suspiró con alivio.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el hombre que estaba a su lado. Seguramente lo había despertado el brusco movimiento.

- Sí, sí… - respondió no muy seguro el político.

Allí estaba Gregory en todo su esplendor, el Gregory que él conocía. Pero el recuerdo de aquella mujer no se le borraba. Sabía que ella era él, pero ver que incluso en sus sueños, en sus extraños sueños donde ambos eran mujeres, seguía queriendo estar con él…

- Gregory – empezó, serio, e intentando calmar el ritmo de su corazón, aún agitado después del brusco despertar. – Quédate.

- Vale – dijo simplemente el policía, sonriéndole medio adormilado aún. – Total, hoy no me apetece hacer nada. Es domingo.

- No, yo… Quiero decir que te quedes, aquí, conmigo.

- No, si ya te he entendido.

- No, no lo entiendes – dijo algo frustrado el más joven.

- Pues explícate mejor – le respondió ahora algo a la defensiva el de pelo gris, mientras se incorporaba un poco.

- Yo… Quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo. Aquí – soltó por fin.

Gregory le miró totalmente sorprendido, con la boca abierta y todo. No dijo nada por un buen rato.

- ¿Qué…? ¿De dónde viene esta idea? – preguntó con un tono de voz algo ahogado.

- Hace tiempo que lo pienso – respondió, encogiendo los hombros. Gregory nunca se acostumbraba a que el hombre hiciera aquel gesto, y él lo sabía. – Supongo que me he dado cuenta que yo siempre querré estar contigo, sea cual sea nuestra forma de vivir.

- Yo… Bueno… Es un gran paso, Mycroft – comentó. El político pudo leer todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su pareja. Principalmente era inseguridad.

- Lo sé. No hace falta que lo decidas ahora, puedo esperar. Quieras o no vivir conmigo, lo nuestro no cambiará – dijo totalmente sincero. Aunque sabía que, pese a que era verdad, todo cambiaría en realidad.

Estuvieron en silencio por lo menos cinco minutos, mirándose. A la que Mycroft no pudo sostener más aquella mirada, Gregory decidió volver a hablar.

- Sí que quiero – susurró. – Joder, claro que quiero – dijo a continuación, algo más fuerte, y con un tono que cabalgaba entre la sorpresa y la excitación.

Mycroft sonrió entonces, sintiéndose más lleno – y aliviado – que nunca.

…

Un par de semanas más tarde, cuando Gregory - y Brigada - ya se había instalado por completo en su casa, se dio cuenta que, aquella mañana en la que le había pedido a su pareja que se fuera a vivir con él, habían cumplido un año juntos.

* * *

_Reto: Genderswapped_

I regret nothing, pese a que este fic a veces degenera de una forma preocupante.

En fin, gracias por leer. Os quiero ;_;

Quería ver _Supernatural_ ahora, pero se me ha hecho tarde. Mañana será u.u

_Fins demà_ ;)

**Riku Lupin**


	15. y desatados

**ATADOS**

_**y desatados**_

Hacía unos días que Greg no estaba en casa y le enorgullecía saber que empezar a vivir con Mycroft había resultado ser una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado en su vida. Era cierto que el hombre era un maniático del orden y que lo tenía todo impoluto, pero si Greg dejaba alguna cosilla por aquí o por ahí no se volvía loco, como en un primer momento pensó que pasaría.

La verdad es que estaba teniendo bastante paciencia con él, que era un desastre con patas en cuanto a tareas del hogar se refiere. Se estaban organizando la mar de bien, aunque el único problema que tenían era que ninguno de los dos sabía cocinar.

Bueno, ese y el hecho de que Greg aún no se sentía del todo cómodo en esa casa. _Su casa_, se recordó. No era por nada que su pareja hiciera intencionadamente, o que él no quisiera, era simplemente que… Bueno, que Mycroft parecía ser capaz hasta de dormir en traje y él era más de ir por casa en calzoncillos y una camiseta vieja, raída y holgada.

El mayor de los Holmes se pasaba todo el día en traje, y cuando llegaba a casa no se lo quitaba hasta que no era la hora de ir a la cama – o cuando Greg se lo arrancaba -, momento en el cual se encerraba en el cuarto de baño y al cabo de unos minutos salía de éste con su impoluto pijama de dos piezas de aquella noche. Greg era de quitarse la camiseta de turno y dormir en calzoncillos.

Pero desde que vivía con Mycroft no se había atrevido a lucir su habitual indumentaria, así que le había resultado imposible relajarse del todo. Si al menos el otro hombre se soltara un poco…

Así que, aquellos tres días en los que Greg había tenido que dormir en un hostal de mala muerte en un pueblecillo perdido por Inglaterra, por un caso, habían sido gloriosos. Relajantes al menos.

Pero hoy regresaba, con un par de días de antelación, y tendría que volver a ir por casa con ropa de verdad.

Soltó un suspiro pesado mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura y abría la puerta. No había ninguna luz encendida a la vista, así que supuso que Mycroft no estaba allí.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó un café, el cual llevó a la sala de estar con la intención de encender la chimenea, espachurrarse en el sofá y dormir un rato, hasta que su compañero llegara tal vez.

Sus planes se truncaron cuando al entrar en la habitación vio como un par de pies sobresalían del sofá, que daba la espalda a la puerta. Al acercarse y rodearlo, vio a Mycroft dormido allí. En realidad aquello no era algo del todo inusual, pero en cambio, ver al hombre con esa indumentaria… Sí.

El castaño-pelirrojo no iba con su usual traje de tres piezas, sino que llevaba puesto un chándal azul marino con una raya blanca en cada lado, tanto en los pantalones como en la chaqueta deportiva. Un escalofrío nacido de no se sabe donde le recorrió el cuerpo. El hombre parecida tan relajado… Tan cómodo en aquellas ropas… Y eh, no era culpa suya que estuviera tan prendado de él que lo viera extremadamente atractivo con cualquier cosa.

Terminó de rodear el sofá, situándose delante del dormido, y pasó suavemente un par de dedos por la mejilla expuesta del político.

- Eh, Mycroft – susurró. – Ya he llegado.

Éste entreabrió los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces con pereza, hasta que los abrió del todo y fue consciente de la presencia del otro.

Se incorporó de golpe y le miró con sorpresa.

- Qué… ¿Gregory? ¿No volvías en dos días?

- Sherlock se presentó al final – dijo, sabiendo que aquello daba por respondida la pregunta del todo.

- Ah, mmm…

El policía no sabía por qué Mycroft parecía tan incómodo hasta que éste miró con el ceño fruncido las ropas que llevaba puestas y se sonrojaba en el acto.

- Me gusta como te queda – le dijo entonces, divertido. Su pareja primero volvió a mirarlo sorprendido para luego obsequiarle con una sonrisa sincera y satisfecha.

- ¿En serio? – le preguntó, no tanto para asegurarse sino para disfrute personal.

- Totalmente – le aseguró mientras se inclinaba hacia él, para poder besarle.

Greg perdió la noción del tiempo, como siempre le pasaba. Besar a aquel hombre era adictivo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo ir en calzoncillos por casa? – preguntó cuando ya llevaban media hora enrollándose en aquel sofá. O tal vez sólo habían sido cinco minutos.

Mycroft se puso a reír.

* * *

_Reto: In a different clothing style_

Hemos llegado a la mitad del fic. 15 capítulos. Ni yo me lo creo. Estoy emocionada. Y lo más genial de todo es que, de momento, me está cuadrando todo XDD

Muchísimas gracias, otra vez, a todos los que leéis y comentáis el fic. Si sigo con esto… La verdad es que es gracias a que recibo tanto apoyo. ¡Muchos besos!

Mañana otro capi nuevo ;)

**Riku Lupin**


	16. de buena mañana

**ATADOS**

_**de buena mañana**_

Como cualquier otra pareja, después de algunos meses viviendo juntos, se habían ido ajustando hasta conseguir estar a gusto en aquella casa. Pese a que sus trabajos los mantenían muy ocupados y a veces estaban días sin verse, Mycroft y Gregory pasaban el mayor tiempo posible juntos. En consecuencia, habían establecido ciertos rituales, como el de enviarse un mensaje cada vez que tenían un momento libre, para ver si el otro también, o el establecer los domingos como su día de "no hacer nada o no demasiado". Pero el preferido de Mycroft era el que habían adquirido, sin darse cuenta, por las mañanas.

Él era el primero en levantarse, obviamente, y se dirigía al baño a cambiarse y a prepararse para no molestar a su pareja, que aún le quedaba por lo menos una hora de sueño. A continuación se iba a la cocina y ponía a hervir el agua para el café – Gregory insistía casi cada día en que tenían que comprar una cafetera nueva de esas automáticas pero… A Mycroft le gustaba de aquella forma. Mientras, preparaba un par de tostadas para el policía y él se tomaba su asqueroso yogurt de régimen con avena. Odiaba ese láctico desnatado y sin una pizca de gracia, pero era lo que le tocaba comer. Tal vez su pareja hubiera conseguido que comiera más, pero no iba a empezar a comer como un cerdo por ello. Nunca se iba a permitir que alguien pudiera volver a pensar que estaba gordo. A la que ya había comido terminaba de preparar el café, lo dejaba todo preparado en la mesa e iba a despertar a Gregory.

Generalmente, cuando llegaba al cuarto que compartían, éste aún dormía, pero había veces que el político se lo encontraba despierto, mirando a la nada con un semblante triste y serio. Mycroft sabía perfectamente en quien estaba pensando en esos momentos, en aquello que había perdido para siempre, y se le rompía un poco el corazón ya que sabía que él nunca le podría dar nada parecido. Nunca podría llenar ese vacío que Gregory siempre tendría.

En esos momentos nunca decía nada. Simplemente esperaba en el marco de la puerta a que el de pelo gris notara, al fin, que estaba allí y le diera los buenos días con una sonrisa sincera, pero que no lograba ocultar toda la tristeza que había experimentado momentos antes.

Era entonces cuando Mycroft se acercaba hasta la cama y le daba el beso de "buenos días". Gregory casi siempre protestaba, "aliento matutino" decía, pero al más joven le producía cierto placer ese gesto y el olor que desprendía por las mañanas el hombre que dormía cada noche a su lado.

Gregory se desperezaba de forma ruidosa, retorciéndose como si fuera una especie de serpiente con complejo de hipopótamo, se levantaba y se empezaba a poner su "traje de deporte" – había bautizado así años atrás su ruinoso chándal - allí mismo, en medio de la habitación. A veces Mycroft se permitía el lujo de observar al otro hombre cambiarse, desde la cama o de pie, pero casi todas las veces en que lo hacía terminaban ambos llegando tarde al trabajo, y la verdad es que a él ya se le habían terminado las excusas que dar (a Anthea o a quien fuera ese día).

Cuando Gregory ya estaba listo se reunían en la mesa y se tomaban el café juntos, en silencio. Aquella era la hora en que el político se tenía que ir. Se despedía del policía, que en aquellos momentos se disponía a empezar a comer sus tostadas, le deseaba un buen día y se iba. Sabía que poco después Gregory saldría a correr un rato y luego volvería a casa a prepararse para ir a trabajar.

Aquel era un momento que odiaba, el irse. Cruzar la puerta de su casa a veces le resultaba casi imposible. Pero lo hacía. Era un hombre adulto y no podía ponerse a llorar cada vez que no conseguía lo que quería. Para eso ya estaban los domingos en el sofá.

Y así eran sus mañanas con Gregory, que siempre terminaban igual. Él, nada más entrar en su despacho, recibía un mensaje de su pareja donde le contaba cualquier tontería. Mycroft no tenía ni idea de como sabía siempre cuando llegaba al trabajo – aunque tenía la ligera sospecha que Anthea tenía algo (mucho) que ver -, pero aquellos mensajes siempre conseguían sacarle una sonrisa de pura felicidad.

* * *

_Reto: During their morning ritual(s)_

… Son unos ñoños porqué yo soy una ñoña. Ya está, ya lo he dicho.

Espero que os haya gustado el capi, gracias por leerlo :D

Ahora… Me voy a descansar. Eah.

Besos y hasta mañana ;)

**Riku Lupin**


	17. a la vida

**ATADOS**

_**a la vida**_

Aquel día había sido horrible, de los peores. Greg llegó a casa con un dolor de cabeza horrible y encontrándosela fría y sin nadie. Sin ni siquiera quitarse la chaqueta empapada por la lluvia y la nieve se desplomó en el sofá.

Odiaba esa clase de días. Odiaba esas fechas. Y sobretodo odiaba que siempre ocurrieran ese tipo de casos en aquellos días.

Greg no lo entendía. ¿Era por ir estresados comprando en los centros comerciales? ¿Por las luces y la musiquilla en las calles que hacía que, de pronto, la gente se volviera estúpida y se confiara? ¿Porqué los niños tenían algunos días de vacaciones?

Cada año era igual. En esas fechas tan señaladas el número de niños que desaparecían crecía alarmantemente. No es que hubiera un montón de casos – durante el año, por suerte, había pocos, como el de meses atrás -, pero para Greg uno era más que suficiente para que se le revolvieran las tripas y su mente le traicionara, haciendo que recordara a Maggie. Su pequeña Maggie…

Dios, como la echaba de menos… No había día que no pensara en ella, que no se arrepintiera de no haber pasado más tiempo con ella… Su dulce niñita. Su tesoro.

Un sollozo que había estado reteniendo durante horas por fin se le escapó. No podía sacarse la imagen que hoy había tenido que presenciar. Aquel pobre niño, de no más de seis años de edad, desplomado en el suelo y rodeado por un charco de sangre ennegrecida por las horas que llevaba fuera del cuerpo del pequeño, expuesta al tiempo…

Pero él no había visto eso, _oh no_. Él sólo había sido capaz de ver allí el recuerdo de su pequeña, tirada en medio de la calle en una posición demasiado extraña para ser cómoda o natural, inmóvil, con su chaqueta lila de plumón – su preferida – destrozada, la cual no dejaba de soltar pequeñas plumas blancas y rojas por el fuerte viento que soplaba aquel día. Era 21 de enero y aún faltaban unos días para que se cumpliera un mes de la séptima Navidad que había pasado Maggie en ese mundo, junto a Greg y a su esposa en aquel entonces.

El policía salió de aquel recuerdo cuando empezó a notar que le costaba respirar. Tumbado, empapado y temblando – Mycroft le iba a matar por mojar y ensuciar su carísimo sofá – se sintió incapacitado de realizar una acción tan común para él como la de inspirar y expirar aire.

Intentó calmarse. Intentó contar hasta veinte y luego desandar la cuenta. Intentó calmar el ritmo de su corazón apretando su mano contra su pecho. Intentó gritar…

Pero nada. No podía. No podía… Y en lo único que pensaba en aquel momento era en Maggie, en como había fallado a su hija años atrás. En como se arrepentía. En aquel agujero que le había dejado dentro la ausencia permanente de su hija.

Y en Mycroft, _Oh Dios mío_, Mycroft. Que lo iba a encontrar allí, muerto, cuando volviera del trabajo. Pálido, algo azulado tal vez, mal echado en su sofá. Mycroft, aquel hombre que había conseguido hacer sentir a Greg algo que pensaba que nunca más sentiría… Y ni siquiera se lo había dicho, no le había dicho que le quería. Joder, pasaría otra vez. Iba a fallar otra vez a la persona más importante de su vida…

Y sabía que estaba cerca. Empezaba a perder el conocimiento. Lo sabía porque los párpados empezaban a cerrarse a voluntad propia y cada vez le costaba más volver a abrirlos. Porque su corazón de pronto latía más despacio pero él seguía sin poder inspirar ni una pizca del aire de la habitación. Porque la oscuridad cada vez era mayor y sólo era capaz de oir a Brigada de lejos ladrando…

Pero de pronto sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban con fuerza y lo erguían del sofá. Como alguien le zarandeaba y le pedía que respirara, que se mantuviera despierto. Como alguien le abofeteaba y a continuación lo abrazaba, meciéndole de forma acompasada y suplicándole que se quedara.

Y lo intentó por última vez, con todas sus fuerzas. Puso su mayor esfuerzo en conseguir hacer una bocanada de aire. Y lo logró. Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y de su boca escapó un sonido extraño, pero que sonaba a vida. Su corazón empezó a latir otra vez a toda velocidad y su cuerpo, el cual no se había dado cuenta pero seguramente estaba helado, empezó a calentarse.

Mycroft entonces le besó y empezó a darle las gracias. "Gracias, gracias, gracias", repetía una y otra vez. Greg quiso decirle que no tenía que agradecerle nada. Que si estaba allí era por él. Que le quería. Que era él quien lo sentía. Pero… Su garganta estaba seca, tanto que dolía. De su boca no salía ningún sonido aunque le estaba suplicando que lo hiciera.

Su pareja de pronto volvió a recostarle en el sofá ya que al parecer estaba fuera de peligro. Greg le cogió del brazo cuando vio que tenía intención de irse, seguramente sólo a buscar ropa, agua o comida, para luego regresar. Intentó pedirle con la mirada que no lo hiciera, que ahora no era aquello lo que necesitaba…

Mycroft asintió y se sentó en el sofá. El mayor lo cogió entonces y sin necesidad de hacer mucha fuerza – tampoco es que tuviera demasiada en esos momentos – consiguió que el otro hombre se recostara junto a él. Entonces le dio la espalda y puso aquellos brazos que lo habían mantenido con vida rodeándole, para que le abrazaran.

Greg no oyó ninguna queja por parte de su pareja por ese hecho, y más pronto de lo que se hubiera esperado se durmió sintiendo el aliento del otro chocar contra su oreja y su pelo.

* * *

_Reto: Spooning_

¿Lo siento?

En fin, me encantaría poder expresar mejor lo que sienten los personajes en cada momento… A esto es a lo que llego.

Antes de despedirme esta vez quiero comentaros que, si esto de poder leer un capi cada día de esta parejita os hace ilusión… Que sepáis que I-am-Momo se ha inventado y apuntado a un reto similar, así que… ¡También publicará cada día sobre ellos!

Os dejo el link al fic (quitad los paréntesis y los espacios): s/8754676/1/Diciembre-un-bonito-mes

Gracias por leer y por comentar. Mañana un capítulo más ;)

**Riku Lupin**


	18. en tierra

**ATADOS**

_**en tierra**_

Después de aquel pequeño incidente – que para Mycroft había sido de todo menos pequeño – las cosas habían estado algo tensas durante algunos días, así que el político decidió proponer a su pareja el tomarse algunos días de descanso e irse de la ciudad.

Era pleno invierno en Londres, un frío y lluvioso invierno, así que habían hablado de irse a un lugar cálido durante su semana de vacaciones improvisadas. Justo por ese motivo Mycroft aún no se explicaba cómo habían terminado en Escocia. Concretamente en Fort Augustus, donde la atracción principal era ir en busca del monstruo del lago Ness.

A Mycroft toda esa leyenda siempre le había parecido de lo más banal y estúpida, pero Gregory parecía de lo más emocionado con la idea de poder visitar el lugar, del cual siempre había oído hablar. Y, sinceramente, ahora mismo lo que más le apetecía al político era ver a su pareja feliz y sin un rastro de preocupación o pena en su rostro.

La intención era pasar allí toda su semana de vacaciones, y pese a que el primer día Mycroft lo calificó de "horrible" y "el peor error de su vida" – mientras hacía las maletas para irse -, fuero unas vacaciones maravillosas. Bueno, hasta que llegó su hermano.

El segundo día fue fantástico. Básicamente estuvieron en la cama todo el día - con la excusa de estar agotados del día anterior donde hicieron turismo puro y duro -, comiendo, viendo la televisión y entreteniéndose mutuamente.

La mitad del tercero fue básicamente lo mismo, pero por la tarde decidieron salir de la habitación de ese pequeño pero acogedor hostal para dar una vuelta por el pueblo. La verdad es que si se pasaba por alto todo el fanatismo por esa serpiente de lago el sitio no estaba tan mal. Cenaron en un pequeño – todo era pequeño allí – restaurante donde Mycroft comió la mejor tarta de chocolate del mundo y se fueron pronto a la cama.

Al día siguiente Gregory quiso volver a hacer turismo y dar un paseo en barca por el lago, en busca del monstruo. La verdad es que Mycroft se lo pasó genial. Tal vez era porque ya llevaba varios días allí y el aire escocés lo había vuelto menos escéptico, pero le pareció divertidísimo montarse en aquella destartalada barca con unos diez desconocidos más y su pareja, todos ataviados con extrañas ropas pesqueras de camuflaje y con unas cañas en la mano que, si era cierto que allí existía realmente aquel monstruo, era imposible que consiguieran _hacer_ _nada_ con ellas.

Aquella noche hicieron el amor por primera vez desde el _pequeño_ incidente. Gregory no dejó de agradecerle cosas a Mycroft que éste no se sentía merecedor. Cualquier otra persona en el mundo hubiera podido hacer mucho más por el de pelo gris que él en esos momentos, pero por algún tipo de milagro el policía lo había escogido a él.

Al quinto día apareció Sherlock en Fort Augustus, sin John Watson. Mycroft estuvo a punto de matarle cuando lo vio caminar hacia ellos mientras se estaban tomando un café fuera – hacía un frío horrible, pero extrañamente servían en el exterior de la cafetería y ese día habían decidido tener un comportamiento algo masoquista -. Su hermano se estuvo quejando todo el día de cosas que a él no le importaban ni lo más mínimo, pero que Gregory escuchó pacientemente y le dio un par de consejos. Esa misma noche llamó al buen doctor – a escondidas de los otros dos – y al día siguiente, por la tarde, éste apareció y se llevó a Sherlock de allí a arrastras, casi tirándole de la oreja.

Poco más hicieron después de aquello. Al día siguiente por la mañana se iban, así que gastaron su tiempo en hacer las maletas, pasear por última vez por el pequeño puerto del pueblo y hacer el amor hasta que el Sol se empezó a colar por las cortinas de su habitación.

* * *

_Reto: Doing something together_

Bueno, me he tomado una semana de vacaciones… Al principio no fue intencionado, fanfiction no me iba, pero luego, por el puente, me he ido de viaje y… Pues se ha quedado pendiente esto.

Para compensar y ponerme al día, vais a tener varias actus ;D

¡Hasta dentro de unas horas!

**Riku Lupin**


	19. a un recuerdo

**ATADOS**

_**a un recuerdo**_

A Greg nunca le había gustado ese sitio. De pequeño odiaba ir con sus padres y, pese a lo que estos le dijeron – que más adelante lo comprendería -, con el paso de los años no había cambiado de opinión.

Actualmente, pero, tenía un motivo que realmente le importaba para acercarse y entrar allí. Era el único lugar donde podía pensar en ella sin miedo de que alguien no comprendiera su humor, su pena. Todo aquel que iba a ese lugar compartía aquello con él.

Cuando por fin llegó al lugar concreto donde ella _descansaba_, y sabiendo que el otro hombre lo había seguido, se sentó en el césped húmedo y observó la lápida y su inscripción con la mirada perdida, ahogada por los recuerdos.

"_Aquí reposa_

_Margaret Lestrade_

_amada hija, un_

_futuro en espera"_

Ocurrió en enero, en un día como aquel, pero años atrás. Un veintiuno de enero frío, húmedo y ventoso.

Greg en aquel entonces vivía por el trabajo, como ahora, pero también para su familia. Tal vez no era el padre perfecto – a veces llegaba demasiado tarde a casa y su hija ya estaba durmiendo y la comida le esperaba fría en la mesa de la cocina -, pero era el padre que siempre había querido ser. Amaba a su hija y a su esposa. Amaba a su familia. Estaban muy unidos, se entendían y habían conseguido lo que algunos nunca lograban, formar un hogar.

Pero el policía adoraba a su hija por encima de todo. Su niñita. Siempre que podía pasaba el día con ella. La sacaba de la escuela y se la llevaba a cualquier sitio, aprovechando sus días aleatorios de descanso. Un día iban al zoo, otro al acuario, al siguiente que podían al parque, etc.

Aquel día iban paseando, de camino al museo de historia natural. Maggie había desarrollado un inesperado interés por los dinosaurios y Greg llevaba un par de semanas deseando llevarla allí.

Fue una tontería lo que le distrajo. Estaban frente al museo ya y sólo les quedaba cruzar la calle, pero justo en la calle de al lado había un par de policías novatos intentando hacer que unos chiquillos pararan de pintar las paredes con sprais. Greg se apiadó de ellos y decidió acercarse, llevándose de la mano a su hija.

El de pelo gris - ya entonces - ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando ella se soltó y, emocionada con la expectativa de ver aquel esqueleto gigaaaante del cual su padre tanto le había hablado, cruzó la calle sin mirar, sin darle la mano a un adulto, como tantas veces sus padres, sus abuelos o incluso sus profesores le habían dicho.

A continuación todo fue caos y oscuridad. El sonido de un coche frenando de golpe para a continuación arrancar dejándose las ruedas en el asfalto, el olor a goma quemada, el ensordecedor sonido que producían los árboles con sus hojas y sus brancas al ser mecidas por el fuerte viento, el grito desesperado de Greg al ver a su hija, a su Maggie, en el suelo…

De pronto Greg salió de aquel recuerdo al notar como alguien ponía su mano en su hombro izquierdo y lo apretaba ligeramente. Cuando levantó la vista vio como Mycroft estaba allí, a su lado, pero con la mirada fija en la lápida.

El hombre estaba imponente, vestido con un traje más formal de lo habitual, negro. Era parecido al que el policía se había puesto también aquel día. Todas las veces que iba a visitar a su hija se ponía su mejor traje.

- Me hubiera encantado conocerla – dijo de pronto el mayor de los Holmes, en un susurro y aún con la vista fija en aquella piedra que intentaba honrar la memoria de su niña.

- Y a mí que la conocieras – contestó con total sinceridad y pena.

Fue entonces cuando Mycroft decidió por fin mirar a Greg, que seguía agachado frente a la tumba de la niña. Le sonrió, aunque fue una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

Entonces posó su mano derecha encima de la del otro, que aún seguía en su hombro, y a continuación entrelazó sus dedos con los de su pareja.

Greg sabía que si su hija no hubiera muerto las cosas actualmente serían muy distintas. Sabía que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, aún seguiría con su mujer. Pero se veía incapaz, pese a lo que aquello implicaba, de no sentirse feliz de tener aquel hombre a su lado.

* * *

_Reto: In formal wear_

No me ha dado tiempo de actualizar antes de irme y mira, se me ha hecho tarde ;_;

He vuelto a casa hace cosa de 10 minutos. Siento el retraso u.u

En el siguiente capi ya vuelve un poco la alegría, lo juro XD

Mi intención es publicar tres capítulos (mínimo) mañana. A ver si nada me lo impide :D

¡Gracias por leer y por todos vuestros reviews! Se os quiere /

**Riku Lupin**


	20. por compromiso

**ATADOS**

_**por compromiso**_

Estaban a punto de cumplir un año y ocho meses como pareja cuando la cena – y baile – oficial del Gobierno llegó. Mycroft había ido solo en todas las anteriores.

El año pasado se había "librado" de pedírselo a Gregory porqué éste había estado ocupado con un caso importante, pero a medida que se acercaba la fecha del próximo evento el policía parecía totalmente libre para ir. Mycroft estuvo al borde de una taquicardia durante un par de semanas – desde el día que había recibido la invitación (que había escondido rápidamente en el cajón de su mesita de noche).

No es que tuviera miedo de que Gregory no quisiera ir con él, o que él no quisiera ir acompañado… Es que, simplemente, en su trabajo no mencionaba cada día lo feliz que vivía y estaba con su pareja, un hombre.

Suponía que sus más allegados en el trabajo conocían sus "preferencias", pero en aquella cena iba mucha otra gente, gente importante, que a Mycroft no le interesaba que supiera esa información de él. No era tanto el ser gay, sino el hecho de que tenía alguien en su vida al cual consideraba importante. Sinceramente, hasta dudaba que aquellos hipócritas conocieran la existencia de su hermano.

Pero en realidad Mycroft quería ir con Gregory, lo deseaba muchísimo. Pese a que durante la cena y el baile Mycroft siempre tenía que lidiar con gente que no le apetecía ver, al final la velada siempre resultaba la mar de agradable – y la comida era exquisita. Quería ir, y no quería mentir a su pareja.

Así pues, un par de días antes de la fecha marcada, el político se lo comentó a su pareja, que obviamente aceptó acompañarle encantado.

…

Mycroft tenía la sensación de que explotaría si comía algo más. Ese año la cena había sido la mejor que recordaba – y las recordaba todas -, y tenía toda la intención de, cuando pudiera volver a andar, levantarse de la silla e ir a la improvisada cocina a felicitar y abrazar a todo aquel que allí viera.

Gregory a su lado parecía estar disfrutando también. En esos momentos estaba entretenido hablando con Anthea, la cual había robado su atención casi toda la noche. Mycroft no se iba a quejar, y menos allí en medio, pero si mañana la chica tenía más trabajo del habitual sería porqué se lo había buscado.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – le preguntó de golpe el de pelo gris, mientras él se estaba planteando coger otro trozo de esa perfecta tarta de manzana.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó todo desprevenido. Hacía ya un rato que la música había empezado a sonar en aquella amplia sala, después de haber retirado unas cuantas mesas para hacer una pista de baile decente.

- Que si quieres bailar – le repitió.

Mycroft calló. No le habían pasado desapercibidas las miradas de ciertos compañeros – y _jefes_ – al entrar al salón con Gregory a su lado, así como tampoco los cuchicheos que las siguieron. Pero al político la verdad es que todo aquello le importaba bien poco. Y Dios, se moría de ganas de bailar con su compañero – allí y donde fuera. La verdad era que, si lo pensaba detenidamente, nunca había bailado con él.

- Por supuesto – respondió al fin, mientras se levantaba y le daba la mano a Gregory, para a continuación ir juntos a una zona algo apartada de la supuesta pista de baile.

Cuando llegaron allí se miraron por un momento, sin saber muy bien que hacer a continuación. Mycroft, tentativamente, acercó sus brazos – y su cuerpo - a la cintura del otro, pero el policía hizo lo mismo en ese exacto momento, así que chocaron sin poder evitarlo. Ambos también dijeron "lo siento", mientras reían nerviosamente.

- ¿Yo arriba y tú abajo? – propuso el mayor. Mycroft asintió.

Así que pronto estuvieron pegados el uno al otro, balanceándose poco a poco al ritmo suave de la música que tocaba la orquestra. No lo hacían demasiado bien, la verdad, les faltaba práctica e ir a compás, pero no por ello a Mycroft le desagradaba. En realidad le producía una calidez maravillosa. Y cuando Gregory hizo la cabeza a un lado y la apoyó, Mycroft acercó sus cuerpos aún más, si es que eso era posible.

Sí, definitivamente aquella era la mejor fiesta a la que había ido Mycroft, y se aseguraría de ir y llevar a Gregory con él a todas las siguiente. Durante el resto de su vida.

* * *

_Reto: Dancing_

Ni idea si esto existe allí, pero digo yo que tendrán también cenas de empresa esta gente. Da igual, yo lo he usado.

BTW, ayer no actualicé al final porqué… Soy tonta. Es lo único que os puedo decir. Cuando fui a actualizar el doc manager no me dejaba subir archivos y pensé que, como siempre, me fallaba fanfiction. Pero no. Ah no. Como soy tonta no me leo los mensajes de advertencia… Donde me ponía claramente que no me dejaba porqué tenía demasiados documentos puestos. Me fui a la cama cabreada cagándome en fanfiction, cuando en realidad me debería haber dado golpes con la cabeza contra la pared.

Leído hoy el mensaje – y habiendo borrado algunos documentos XD -… He podido actualizar XD

Hoy pondré varios capítulos (mínimo cuatro, contando éste). Eso sí, no sé a que horas exactamente porqué tengo un compromiso.

Eso sí, en una hora como máximo tenéis otro puesto ;)

Besos y hasta dentro de un rato :DD

**Riku Lupin**


	21. pero con engaño

**ATADOS**

_**pero con engaño**_

Cuando Greg recibió el mensaje por parte de Anthea avisándole de que Mycroft "ya estaba de camino" miró el reloj horrorizado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tarde ya? ¡Si sólo se había cambiado!

Miró a su alrededor, nervioso. No podía… Mycroft no… Necesitaba recoger todo aquel desastre o Mycroft sospecharía. Y el policía no se podía permitir ninguna sospecha por parte de su pareja. Ya era suficientemente malo saberse a si mismo haciendo eso… Como para que el otro lo supiera. Iba a ser un desastre. Iba a querer… Y seguramente se moriría. Y Greg no se veía capaz de vivir sin aquel hombre.

Nervioso abrió las ventanas para airear el lugar y aligerar el ambiente cargado – olía claramente a _eso_ -, escondió el chocolate que había estado usando hacía cosa de media hora, cuando ella seguía allí, así como todo lo que habían estado usando.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que todo parecía igual de desastroso que momentos antes. ¡Parecía que hubiera pasado un huracán por ahí! A veces no se controlaba.

Intentó arreglar la habitación tanto como pudo. Cerró la ventana y echó ambientador. Greg lo seguía oliendo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El policía pudo oír desde allí como Mycroft entraba en casa y le llamaba. Intentó poner su mejor cara y parecer de todo menos sospechoso. Sospechoso de esconderle todo aquello a su pareja. Cuando lo vio en el recibidor, colgando su chaqueta, su corazón dio un pequeño brinco.

Mycroft entonces lo miró y le sonrió, y Greg se sintió fatal por dentro. Pese a ello aceptó el beso que éste le dio y empezó a seguirle por la casa. Seguramente se dirigía a la habitación de la chimenea…

Pero de pronto el más joven se detuvo, y miró algo contrariado la puerta cerrada de la habitación donde momentos antes Greg había estado. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del de pelo gris.

- Gregory, ¿no hueles a galletas? – preguntó. Éste se vio incapaz de responder.

* * *

_Reto: Cooking/baking_

Siempre he querido hacer una historia donde uno no sepa muy bien de qué habla el autor y pueda malpensar… No creo haber logrado engañar a nadie, pero es que es mi primera vez XD

Espero que os haya gustado. Luego tendréis otra actu :DD

PD: Greg no sólo está aprendiendo a hacer galletas, sino a cocinar en general. ¿Recordáis que ninguno de los dos era bueno en ello? Pues eso, Greg quiere mejorar :D

PD2: Creo que es el capi más corto de todos. Creo, porqué el primero era realmente corto XD

PD3: Por si alguien se lo pregunta, en el próximo sabréis quien era "ella" :P

PD4: Sé que podría haber puesto una escena de ellos dos cocinando y tal pero... Jo, es que me apetecía hacer algo así XD

**Riku Lupin**


	22. y batallando

**ATADOS**

_**y batallando**_

- Lo siento mucho hermano, en esto tengo que darle toda la razón al doctor Watson.

- ¿Y no tendrá nada que ver que Lestrade haya dicho lo mismo hace apenas dos segundos, no?

- Esa insinuación me ofende – e hizo un gesto de los más teatral que provocó que el par de hombres que acompañaban a los hermanos se rieran. Mientras la señora Hudson preparaba té y pastas para los cuatro.

Mycroft y Gregory habían sido invitados a pasar la tarde en el apartamento de Sherlock y John Watson, para "charlar un rato", decía el mensaje. El mayor de los Holmes podía ver claramente la mano guía del doctor en aquel mensaje de parte de su hermano. ¿Con qué lo habría amenazado para conseguir que Sherlock estuviera de acuerdo con todo aquello?

Nunca le habían pasado desapercibidos los esfuerzos de John – de acuerdo, se permitiría pensar en él como "John" –, a veces con la colaboración de Gregory, por conseguir que la relación entre él y su hermano mejorara y participar en varios actos sociales comunes juntos, los cuatro. Tal vez era porqué el rubio no tenía muchos amigos o por su carácter y su buen corazón, que buscaba el mejorar la relación entre los hermanos. La verdad es que era una situación algo curiosa, ya que él mismo se llevaba mal con su hermana.

Sinceramente, Mycroft no veía su relación con Sherlock como mala. Sabía que a ojos de gente ajena a su familia era, por lo menos, extraña, pero ambos habían llegado a ese punto donde estaban cómodos y, en definitiva, confiaban el uno en el otro. ¿No era aquello lo importante? A veces no entendía los estándares de la gente corriente.

Obviamente, a los cinco minutos de llegar al apartamento de ese par Mycroft ya había predicho – mentalmente – como de mal iría todo. Lo que no predijo es que no fuera él quien discutiera con Sherlock, sino el mismo John.

Todo había comenzado con una tontería, algo sobre un programa de la televisión y gafas, pero había terminado en una auténtica batalla campal de argumentos – y disparates – por parte de ambos, cada uno defendiendo su punto.

Sinceramente, a Mycroft no le interesaba ni lo más mínimo todo aquello, pero si Gregory daba su opinión… Su trabajo era apoyarlo. Lo que quería hacer realmente era irse de allí, volver a casa y tumbarse en el sofá con el policía. Era domingo. Era su día.

Cuando iba a proponerle su idea a Gregory éste se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí, en la sala de estar, Sherlock y John seguían discutiendo y tal vez había ido a buscar refugio a la cocina. Como pudo intentó escuchar la conversación que sabía que estarían teniendo su pareja y la señora Hudson – ver a su hermano y a su novio pelearse le resultaba de todo menos apetecible -, pero sólo había podido entender que el policía le daba las gracias por algo y que la mujer le hablaba de unos libros con notas hechas por ella.

No pudo escuchar nada más porqué de golpe el sonido de disparos a su lado lo distrajo, y lo cual llamó la atención de los tres a ese par otra vez.

- ¡Sherlock, no puedes ganar siempre todas nuestras discusiones disparando a algo! – gritó John, que le había logrado quitar el arma a su hermano y le estaba dando una reprimenda.

- ¡Sí que puedo! – respondió infantilmente el acusado. Mycroft rodó los ojos.

- Oh querido, ¿qué has hecho? – intervino la señora Hudson, mirando apenada su techo.

- ¡No, no puedes! – continuó John, ignorando a su ama de llaves.

- ¡Sí!

- ¡No Sherlock, no!

- ¡Que sí! Si supieras…

- ¡Oh, no empieces!

Mycroft no notó a Gregory hasta que estuvo a su lado, el cual le lanzó una mirada de suplica que le decía con señales luminosas "Larguémonos". No puso ninguna pega en apoyar, otra vez, la elección de su pareja ese día y abandonar a la pareja que seguían discutiendo, y a la pobre mujer.

* * *

_Reto: In battle, side-by-side_

Creo que es lo peor que escrito en mi vida, pero es que no me sale. En fin, ahí se queda.

Sé que he dicho que "hoy" actualizaría mínimo cuatro, pero dejo el siguiente capítulo para mañana. Ya veréis porque. Me deprimo al pensarlo u.u

¡Hasta mañana! :)

**Riku Lupin**


	23. aunque ya no

**ATADOS**

_**aunque ya no**_

- ¡¿Cómo dices?! – respondió Greg, ya rojo de indignación. Aquello era increíble. In-cre-í-ble.

- No voy a repetirlo, Gregory – dijo con ese tono condescendiente que hacía saltar por completo los nervios del policía.

No todo en su relación era perfecto, ambos lo sabían mejor que nadie. A veces compartían momentos incómodos, de inseguridad, vergüenza, pena. A veces, por un momento, se odiaban mutuamente, discutían y se decían cosas que en realidad no pensaban. Pero aquel instante pasaba, quedaba atrás. Alguno de los dos se terminaba disculpando o, sin saber quién había dado el primer paso, terminaban uno en brazos del otro. Al parecer esta vez no.

Habían llegado, pensaba Greg, a ese punto de la relación donde las cosas ya estaban en su sitio. Ambos se habían acomodado y se respetaban. Se querían y se comprendían. Pero también se conocían demasiado bien. El mayor sabía exactamente qué decir para que el otro hombre se sintiera herido, y viceversa.

A veces no era realmente malo tener ese conocimiento. Cuando estaban juntos y Greg oía por parte de alguien – generalmente Sherlock – un comentario que sabía que afectaría a Mycroft, él podía acercarse un poco más a él, agarrarle de la mano y darle cierto confort y apoyo al instante. Pero no esa vez, oh no. Mycroft estaba totalmente fuera de si y Greg se sentía atacado e incomprendido.

- ¿En serio piensas eso? ¿De verdad?

- Sí – respondió el más joven, serio. Parecía totalmente compuesto, pero Greg lo conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que por dentro estaba de todo menos tranquilo.

- Entonces no sé porque seguimos con esto, Mycroft.

Notó como el hombre frente a él se tensaba de golpe, pero que intentaba ocultarlo al segundo. Greg suspiró e intentó calmarse un poco. De acuerdo, él nunca le había dicho _te quiero_ a su pareja – aunque no sabía cómo habían pasado a eso cuando su discusión había empezado con el policía quejándose otra vez de los malos hábitos a la hora de comer de Mycroft -, pero creía que durante todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos el político se habría dado cuenta de que sí, de que claro que le quería. ¿Para qué estar juntos tanto tiempo si no?

Además, su pareja era Mycroft Holmes, hombre que fardaba de tener una gran inteligencia y un gran poder deductivo – tan o mayor que el de su hermano -, ¿no podía sumar dos más dos y percatarse por si solo? ¿Por qué necesitaba tanto que él se lo dijera? ¿Que lo expresara con palabras?

- Yo tampoco – admitió al cabo de poco Mycroft, soltando un suspiro parecido al de él.

Fue como si su corazón se encogiera de pronto, dejando espacio sólo a la rabia, a la decepción y a la desazón.

- ¿Y ya está? ¿No tienes nada más que decir? – Quiso intentarlo por última vez.

- ¿Y tú? – dio como respuesta el mayor de los Holmes.

- De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres… Voy a recoger cuatro cosas mías. Creo que será mejor pensar en esto separados.

Y salió de la cocina, donde habían estado manteniendo esa _conversación_. Se dirigió a la que momentos antes había considerado su habitación, intentando ignorar la urgencia que sentía de volver a la cocina y besar desesperadamente a ese tonto después de ver la mirada herida y perdida que le había lanzado instantes antes.

Cogió cuatro camisas, dos pantalones y otro par de chaquetas, ropa interior para un par de semanas y salió de allí. Lo hizo todo tan rápido como pudo e intentando no mirar a su alrededor, intentando no recordar todos los momentos que allí habían pasado juntos. No tuvo el valor de ir al baño a por sus cosas. Ya se compraría todo lo que necesitara en alguna tienda de camino al hotel – el que fuera, no había pensado aún en eso.

- Adiós – dijo al vació antes de salir de la casa, _su casa_, pero con la intención de decírselo a su pareja. Si es que aún podía pensar en el otro hombre en ese término.

* * *

_Reto: Arguing_

Dejo de prometer actualizaciones porqué está claro que no lo cumplo. En parte por culpa mía (que me duermo en sofás ahora, sin acordarme de actualizar) o de fanfiction (que es una troll).

En principio hoy era el día que este fic se terminaba, pero me veo incapaz de escribir todos los capítulos que me faltan hoy (tengo compromisos u.u). Igualmente tengo un par más escritos, así que hoy habrá varias actus si no pasa algo que me lo impide.

Gracias por leer, por poner la historia a favoritos, por ponerla en seguimiento o por dejarme review… Os quiero a todos por igual, aunque siempre me encanta leer vuestra opinión *indirecta*.

¡Besos y hasta dentro de un rato!

**Riku Lupin**


	24. sin duda

**ATADOS**

_**sin duda**_

No fue hasta una semana y media más tarde que Mycroft volvió a ver a Gregory en casa. Apenas habían hablado – un par de mensajes tensos – y éste supo al instante que el policía no esperaba encontrárselo allí.

La verdad era que a esa hora, generalmente, nunca estaba en casa. Era demasiado pronto y siempre estaba en el trabajo. Pero Anthea había insistido ese día en que necesitaba descansar, y la verdad es que, estando como estaba, no se opuso demasiado en hacerle caso. Había llegado a casa hacía apenas media hora y ya se empezaba a arrepentir. Estar en casa sólo lograba que pensara aún más en Gregory. Si las cosas no se arreglaban entre ellos – un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo siempre que tenía aquel pensamiento – seguramente terminaría mudándose.

- ¿Qué haces…? – fue lo primero que dijo el policía al verle, pero se calló el resto de su pregunta. - Da igual. He venido a buscar un par de cosas que necesito. No te molestaré.

- Gregory, espera – dijo, a la vez que le cogía del brazo para que se quedara allí, con él. – Yo… Lo siento. Tenías razón. Es simplemente que… Tenías razón – confesó, intentando sonar lo más sincero posible.

Pero la realidad era otra. Mycroft sabía que tenía razón, pero no sería la primera vez que se disculpaba por algo que en realidad no debería. Tal vez sus maneras y formas no habían sido las correctas, pero era evidente que cualquier persona querría que su pareja le dijera que le quiere. Sí, Gregory tal vez se lo había demostrado más de una vez en gestos y acciones, pero eso no aplacaba la inseguridad que sentía Mycroft en su interior. A veces necesitaba con tanta urgencia oírlo… Y aquel fatídico día no pudo callárselo más. No después de ver como el de pelo gris no tenía ningún problema en ser sincero con él y cantarle las cuarenta por haberse saltado, otra vez, un par de comidas – vale, seis -.

- Mientes – le dijo entonces Gregory. – Te conozco demasiado bien… Sé que mientes.

A Mycroft le pareció ver un atisbo de arrepentimiento mezclado en su mirada de acusación. Pero no quería arriesgarse. No quería perderle. Y si tenía que bajarse los pantalones para ello… Pues lo haría. No le gustaba la idea, pero lo haría.

- Lo siento, lo siento de verdad – insistió. – No… Volveré a sacar el tema. Tienes razón. No debería haberlo comentado. Por favor…

Dios mío, se sentía patético. Sólo le quedaba arrodillarse, enredar su torso y brazos en las piernas del otro y suplicarle que le perdonara y que volviera a casa.

- No – respondió Gregory.

Fue entonces cuando Mycroft por fin lo soltó. Agachó la cabeza e intentó contener todo aquello que quería decir. Si éste había tomado ya una decisión… Él no podía hacer nada, pese a que aquello terminara con él.

Seguramente estaba exagerando. Seguramente en un par de meses, o cien años, Mycroft conseguiría olvidar aquellos dos años pasados junto al policía y podría regresar a su vida normal sin sentirse miserable por dentro. Sí, seguramente así ocurriría.

- No te disculpes – dijo el mayor segundos después de que le soltara. – Yo… He sido un tonto, Mycroft. Tenías razón. He tardado un poco en verlo pero… Tienes razón. Debería… Debería habértelo dicho. Como me sentía. Como me siento. Pero me cuesta tanto… Y sé que sabes porqué, y que me entiendes, por eso aquel día me sorprendí. No esperaba que me lo pidieras. Y fui un tonto en negártelo. Debería… Ya sabes que… Debería… Que yo t-

Mycroft lo abrazó, interrumpiéndole. No quería oírlo, no ahora. Tal vez su pareja había sido un tonto, pero él también.

Gregory le correspondió el abrazo y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Fue entonces cuando Mycroft posó una de sus manos en la barbilla del otro para que le mirara, y a continuación lo besó.

Primero fue un simple roce, una muda pregunta si aquello estaba bien. Si ellos estaban bien. Gregory suspiró dentro del beso y acercó aún más ambos cuerpos, dando con ello su aprobación. Pronto aquello se convirtió en algo más. No era un roce pero tampoco un beso. Era ambos sedientos. Era ambos necesitados de saber que el otro seguía allí, y que allí estaría para el resto de su vida.

Mycroft se separó de golpe ante aquel pensamiento. No era la primera vez que pensaba en aquello. Que pensaba en Gregory como alguien con quien pasar _el resto de su vida_. El policía lo miraba extrañado en esos momentos, no comprendiendo porqué éste se había apartado de golpe. Tal vez…

- Quiero casarme contigo – soltó. – Quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo, sabiendo que estarás en casa, esperando por mí. O yo esperando por ti. Quiero poder estar seguro de esto y saber, y no sólo sentir, que es para siempre. Que ambos queremos que sea para siempre.

El mayor le miraba sorprendido, con la boca entreabierta – con los labios enrojecidos – y los ojos bien abiertos.

- Pero si no quieres – añadió rápidamente -, no pasa nada. Tampoco es que sea reconocido legalmente, y tú ya has pasado por ello. Sé que tendrás tus motivos para negarte y no por ello pensaré que no me… Quieres. Me parecerá bien. Lo juro.

Entonces Gregory se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada, pensando. A los cinco segundos volvió a mirarle.

- No es necesario que me pidas esto si no…

- No es por eso, no quiero que esto sea una disculpa, realmente quiero casarme contigo. No es… La primera vez que pienso en esto.

- Entonces… - A Mycroft le sudaban las manos, estaba nervioso y realmente, realmente, no quería que el otro dijera que no. Pero si lo hacía… Aceptaría su respuesta, tal y como le había dicho. – Me encantaría. Yo… También quiero casarme contigo, Mycroft.

Un peso enorme pareció desaparecer del cuerpo del político. Además, consternado, sintió como algo húmedo se deslizaba por su mejilla izquierda. Pronto Gregory tenía su mano allí y se acercaba otra vez a él, para besarle.

Esa vez fue corto, y pronto estuvieron simplemente abrazados. Tal vez estuvieron así un minuto o una hora, pero Mycroft tuvo la sensación de haber estado esperando una eternidad por poder oír de los labios del policía aquel primer "te quiero" que le regaló.

* * *

_Reto: Making up afterwards_

No entiendo como los fics siempre me salen "así" cuando yo soy de todo menos "así". En fin…

Ahora sí, hasta la noche (muy noche, madrugada) no volveré a actualizar, porqué me voy al cole a celebrar la fiesta de Navidad y luego al cine u.u

(Y no me gusta publicar muy seguido)

¡Nos vemos! ;D

**Riku Lupin**


	25. a tu mirada

**ATADOS**

_**a tu mirada**_

Greg aún sentía aquel agradable cosquillo recorrerle todo el cuerpo cuando notó la mirada intensa de Mycroft clavándose en su nuca.

Perezosamente se dio la vuelta para poder mirarle. El hombre estaba imponente. Sus pálidas mejillas seguían algo sonrojadas por el ejercicio experimentado momentos antes, su pelo pelirrojo – gracias a Dios había dejado de teñírselo de castaño y ahora se aplicaba un color muy semejante a su original – estaba totalmente hecho un desastre, despeinado, desparramado, cubriendo parte de la almohada donde reposaba la cabeza, medio torso estaba descubierto - el resto del cuerpo permanecía oculto bajo las sábanas - dejando ver el nacimiento de aquel sinfín de pecas, que empezaban en sus hombros y que parecían no tener límite – Greg había intentado contarlas muchísimas veces -, sus labios entreabiertos parecían seguir aún extasiados dejando ir su respiración, cada vez más acompasada, y sus ojos… Dios, el policía podía pasarse horas perdido en aquellos ojos.

Ambos se miraban, intensamente, sabiéndose satisfechos, felices y desnudos. Greg podía ver en los ojos de Mycroft toda aquella dicha que le habían proporcionado los acontecimientos ocurridos un par de horas antes, igual que sabía que éste podía ver lo mismo en los suyos. El político empezó a arquear un poco sus labios, haciendo nacer en éstos una tímida sonrisa.

Greg aún no había asumido del todo como las cosas habían cambiado tanto en sólo unas horas. Hoy por la mañana se había levantado en una cama extraña de un hotel, sintiéndose completamente miserable y perdido, solo y desdichado… Y ahora, en cambio, estaba en _su_ cama, sintiendo tal felicidad que creía que si otra cosa buena ocurría ese día él explotaría, incapaz de albergar un atisbo más de aquel sentimiento. Y todo aquello lo había provocado su pareja. No, su pareja no, su _prometido_.

Aquella palabra sonaba extraña en su cabeza. _Prometido_. Él ya había estado prometido antes, no debería parecerle nada nuevo… Pero no era así. El sentimiento, esta vez, era totalmente distinto. La primera vez él era muy joven, las cosas se vivían de forma distinta y más despreocupada. Se había sentido excitado y feliz por todas las posibilidades que se le abrían ante él al casarse. Todo ese mundo desconocido.

Ahora era distinto. La felicidad no era comparable. Era diferente. Con Anne todo había sido incierto pero claro. Con Mycroft todo era claro pero incierto.

Salió de sus pensamientos, notando que había estado perdido en ellos sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al otro hombre, cuando éste le acarició la mejilla suavemente. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo por el contacto. Llevaban dos años juntos y Mycroft seguía provocándole esa reacción a su cuerpo con un mero roce por su parte. Supo entonces, con total seguridad, que lo quería, y que seguir teniendo miedo a decírselo era una tontería.

- Te quiero… - susurró Greg. Era la segunda vez, pero ésta parecía más real.

Mycroft ensanchó aquella sonrisa que había empezado a surgir momentos antes, convirtiéndose en una de real y llenando el corazón de orgullo a Greg. Sus azulados ojos – si es que podía darle un nombre al color de aquellos ojos – de pronto tomaron un brillo especial, diferente. El policía tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que era porque el hombre estaba reteniendo sus ganas de llorar.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento acortó la poca distancia que los separaba y abrazó a su prometido, pudiendo así éste ocultar su rostro en su pecho y, si así lo quería, poder dejar ir aquellas lágrimas que tal vez seguía reteniendo por vergüenza. Greg quería decirle que no se sintiera así, que él también había experimentado esa urgencia de soltar lo que uno lleva reteniendo dentro tanto tiempo, pero no supo encontrar las palabras.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquello fuera suficiente para Mycroft. Quería ser, más aún a partir de ahora, todo lo que éste necesitara.

* * *

_Reto: Gazing into eachothers' eyes_

Yo con estos retos no puedo dejar las ñoñerías, que queréis que os diga…

No digo ya cuando actualizaré porqué no. Eso sí, mínimo uno por día sí eh. (Creo/Espero/Deseo)

Hasta pronto ;)

PD: Sólo quedan 5 capítulos o.o

**Riku Lupin**


	26. de por vida

**ATADOS**

_**de por vida**_

- No pienso hacerlo – dijo Mycroft, en un tono totalmente autoritario ya.

- Pero señor, le ayudará a cubrir el gra-

- Ni se le ocurra. No. Ya me siento suficientemente ridículo con el traje de este color. No pienso ponerme maquillaje.

Anthea, que había ido a ayudar a su jefe a prepararse, soltó un largo suspiro. El político estaba espectacular con aquel traje blanco de tres piezas, con la chaquetilla i la corbata gris satinado, pero llevaba quejándose de éste un mes, desde que su prometido había ganado una apuesta donde Mycroft se vio comprometido en aceptar cualquier atuendo que éste escogiera para la boda. El pelirrojo veía como un insulto el tener que ir él de blanco, que era el color que más engordaba, en cambio para ella era algo totalmente romántico, el pensar que el policía quisiera seguir, en cierto modo, la tradición en aquella _boda_, que era de todo menos tradicional.

Para empezar, no era una boda. No al menos una propiamente dicha. La pareja se iba a comprometer a estar juntos de por vida, pero ya que en Inglaterra seguían sin estar reconocidos los matrimonios de parejas del mismo sexo… Pues no era una boda.

Encima iba a asistir poquísima gente, unas veinte personas. Mycroft así lo había pedido desde un buen principio, y gracias al cielo Gregory había estado de acuerdo con él.

No irían de luna de miel después - los trabajos de ambos no se lo permitían -, pero al menos tenían anillos. No había flores, ni música ni damas de honor, pero sí dos padrinos y cena. Ah, sí, claro, y un traje blanco y uno negro. Maldito Gregory y sus amañadas apuestas.

La _boda_ se iba a celebrar en el enorme patio trasero de la casa de ambos, donde habían puesto sillas de madera para los escasos invitados y un pequeño altar. Lo único que le daba un toque de decoración a todo eran las telas blancas que cubrían los postes de éste.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta y tanto Mycroft como Anthea centraron su atención en ésta, por donde apareció Gregory.

- ¿Puedo tener un momento a solas con mi futuro esposo? – pidió, no pudiendo evitar que se notara la satisfacción que le producía decir aquellas palabras.

- Claro, esperaré fuera. Señor, llámeme cuando vuelva a necesitarme – Mycroft asintió con la cabeza y ésta a continuación los dejó solos.

El mayor de los Holmes miró de arriba abajo al hombre plantado justo delante de él. Estaba imponente. Su traje era exactamente igual que el de él, pero tanto la chaqueta como los pantalones eran negros. Resaltaba su trabajado y cuidado cuerpo – pese a la edad – y parecía hecho a medida para él. Bueno, evidentemente que era a medida, pero… Bueno, ya se entendía él.

- Sabía que estarías sensacional así – soltó de pronto el policía. Mycroft notó entonces como le estaba mirando. Tenía aquella expresión y brillo en los ojos que hacía que todo el cuerpo de Mycroft temblara de anticipación y de deseo. Era aquella mirada que sólo podía significar que el hombre se moría de ganas de arrancarle aquel maldito traje y hacerle suyo allí mismo.

El político se sonrojó, y fue incapaz de decirle todo aquello que se había preparado para cuando lo tuviera delante, donde básicamente lo insultaba y mataba por hacerle poner ese maldito traje blanco. La verdad es que ya no le disgustaba tanto…

Gregory, entonces, se acercó a él y le besó apasionadamente.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo al romper el beso, en un susurro. – En menos de una hora estaremos casados.

- Bueno, no podremos considerarnos exactamente casados, ya que sab-

- Ya me entiendes – le interrumpió, gracias a Dios. Cuando estaba nervioso tendía a decir cosas inapropiadas. – Será para siempre, tú y yo. Juntos.

- Lo sé – confirmó, sonriendo de pura felicidad. El traje y aquel maldito grano olvidados ya.

El de pelo gris – que aquel día parecía tener un encanto aún más especial – volvió a besarlo. Y otra vez. Y otra. _Mmmm…_

- Podríamos irnos ahora… - sugirió, no pudiendo aguantar las ganas de verbalizar lo mucho que quería seguir con lo que estaban haciendo, y dejar la _boda_ para otro momento. No es que no quisiera casarse, es que simplemente ahora mismo aquello le parecía muchísimo más interesante.

Gregory soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que por un momento asustó al más joven. Lo besó otra vez y a continuación se apartó. Con un "Por estas cosas te quiero y nunca me canso de ti" le dejó solo en la habitación.

Mycroft lo había dicho en serio.

…

_Aunque Mycroft Holmes nunca le echó en cara a Gregory Lestrade que no tomara en serio su comentario ese día. No si ese hecho hubiera implicado no celebrar su boda. No si aquello hubiera significado no escuchar los votos nupciales que éste se había estado preparando en secreto y que tomaron totalmente desprevenidos al pelirrojo o ver a su perra destrozando la blanca tela. No si hubiera tenido como consecuencia no ver a su hermano soltar un par de lágrimas, bailar con su pareja – una escena totalmente surrealista a su parecer – o cubierto de tarta. _

_No si aquello hubiera conllevado, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, no pasar el resto de su vida junto al que calificaría durante mucho tiempo como su pequeño milagro, pese a no decírselo nunca a nadie._

* * *

_Reto: __Getting married_

Siempre he creído que las bodas con menos adornos son las que demuestran más sentimientos. Que conste, pero, que me hubiera encantado ponerlos a todos en una iglesia decorada como Dios manda, pero no me cuadraba.

No quería hacer otro capi ñoñoso a más no poder, y me ha salido esto. Intentaré no pensar mucho en como la cago XD

Hasta mañana ;)

**Riku Lupin**


	27. y sumando

**ATADOS**

_**y sumando**_

Greg estaba sacando el pato del horno cuando oyó como Mycroft llegaba a casa. Lo más rápido que pudo dejó la bandeja en la encimera, se sacó las manoplas y el delantal y fue corriendo a recibirlo. El político le saludó con una sonrisa cansada, pero casi al segundo cambió su expresión.

- ¿Qué es ese olor? – preguntó éste, con las cejas arqueadas.

- Ven al comedor, anda – respondió simplemente el mayor.

Greg acompañó a su marido y le obligó a que se sentara en la mesa que había parado una media hora antes y donde ya les esperaba una ensalada de pasta y una ensalada verde. Los platos especiales y la cubertería buena puesta.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – dijo entonces Mycroft, mirándole acusatoriamente desde su silla, con cara de que todo aquello no le gustaba ni un pelo.

- Anda, empieza a comer. De segundo he preparado pato a la naranja – comentó Greg con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, ignorando el tono de su pareja.

No es que no se percatara de lo poco que parecía gustarle, de momento, todo aquello a Mycroft, sino que simplemente había decidido ignorarlo. Estaba dispuesto a que aquella cena fuera perfecta y ayudara al más joven a dejar otra de sus tontas excentricidades atrás.

- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? ¿Ha sido Sherlock, cierto? – preguntó éste, ya totalmente cabreado. Greg sospechaba que parte de su enfado procedía de que el mismo sabía que le iba a encantar todo aquello. – Te juro que la próxima vez que lo vea lo mato… - remugó.

- Me lo ha dicho tu madre – respondió entonces el detective inspector.

E intentó contener la risa tanto como pudo, pero es que la expresión de Mycroft era tan… Tan.

…

Hora y media más tarde Greg vio con satisfacción como su marido se recostaba descuidadamente en la silla, haciendo que se balanceara un poco para atrás, y soltaba un suspiro de puro placer. Era imposible que se le borrara la sonrisa de la cara. _Primera parte del plan cumplida_, pensó.

Mycroft entonces le miró, pillándole en su regocijo personal. Decidió no decir nada al respecto, pero sí que hizo la intención de levantarse.

- Espera – le pidió de inmediato el policía. – Aún hay algo más – dijo mientras se levantaba para ir a buscar aquello que necesitaba para la segunda parte de su plan.

- Gregory, si como algo más te juro que explotaré.

- No es comida. Bueno, se puede comer, pero no creo que sea muy recomendable hacerlo.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar reírse. Las tonterías de su pareja siempre conseguían aquello. Greg, mientras, ignorando aquel sonido que sabía que era provocado porque el político pensaba en esos momentos que él podía ser "algo tonto", se dirigió la habitación y de su alcoba, escondido entre los calcetines y los calzoncillos, sacó un paquete.

Era una caja rectangular alargada y de poco grosor, envuelta en un papel azul marino brillante y con un cordel marrón rodeándolo, atado con un nudo. Casi se da con el marco de la puerta al regresar al comedor corriendo.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Mycroft – dijo emocionado Greg mientras le daba el presente.

Éste gruñó al oír aquella palabra, _cumpleaños_, pero aceptó el regalo y empezó a desenvolverlo. El de pelo gris lo miraba expectante, no queriendo perderse detalle de su reacción.

Mycroft, a veces, era un poco raro. Tenía sus manías, como el cambiarse en el baño, no usar nunca pañuelos de papel, rayar a la obsesión en cuanto al orden de sus libros o como por ejemplo todo el asunto de comer y dormir (o más bien "no comer – no dormir") – tema que siempre ponía de mal humor a Greg cada vez que pensaba en él -. Pero el summum de sus rarezas era que… Odiaba su cumpleaños. Desde siempre, y no lo celebraba desde los tres años. Según él, desde que por fin tuvo el vocabulario necesario para expresar su opinión y el poder suficiente para evitar que se celebrara ese "maldito día" – citándole textualmente.

Greg conocía gente que odiaba sus cumpleaños, pero aquello había empezado a los 35, 40 o 45 años, al ver que se hacían "mayores" y que celebrar aquel día sólo podía significar un año más en su cuenta, pero lo de Mycroft… Aquello no era normal. Y aún era menos normal cuando, un año atrás, descubrió que la fecha del aniversario del político estaba clasificada como "Alto secreto" en los archivos gubernamentales. Descubrirlo había supuesto una fuerte decepción para el policía, pero ese año había recibido la llamada de la señora Holmes donde le comunicó la fecha sin ni siquiera él pedírselo. La mujer se limitó a llamarlo, saludar cortésmente, comentarle lo de su cumpleaños y colgarle. ¿Es que nadie era normal en esa familia?

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos al terminar de desenvolver el obsequio y abrir la caja negra que éste contenía. Miró alternativamente la caja y a Greg varias veces, mientras abría y cerraba la boca.

- Cómo has… Dónde la… Qué… Dios Gregory, me encanta. Y te odio por todo esto.

Greg soltó tal carcajada que a los dos segundos ya le dolía el estómago y la garganta. Se hubiera puesto a llorar de la risa si no hubiera sido porque ésta fue interrumpida por los labios de Mycroft.

Su pareja había sido rápida en soltar la caja que contenía una corbata que tenía por decoración un montón de paraguas y acercarse a él para besarle.

La verdad es que Mycroft ya había tenido una corbata igual a aquella, había sido su preferida durante años… Pero Sherlock, aproximadamente medio año atrás, la había quemado por _accidente_ con uno de sus experimentos. El policía nunca diría nada a nadie, pero su marido había estado un par de días totalmente deprimido por aquella pérdida.

Greg tardó cuatro meses en encontrar una igual. Había sido un total infierno y había ido a más tiendas de ropa que en toda su vida, pero cuando ya se estaba dando por vencido… La encontró. O más bien la corbata lo encontró a él. Fue casi milagroso.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado – dijo cuando dejaron de besarse.

- Ha sido todo perfecto. No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero… Creo que a partir de ahora voy a esperar deseoso este día. - Greg sonrió con aún más satisfacción ante ese comentario.

- Aún hay algo más – comentó entonces, intentando sonar algo jocoso.

- ¿Más? ¿Como qué? – preguntó Mycroft, no percatándose del tono y la intensa mirada de su pareja.

- Yo.

Y se tiró en brazos del hombre, haciendo que éste cayera de nuevo en la silla de la cual se había levantado momentos antes para besarle.

* * *

_Reto: __On one of their birthdays_

Algo tenía que inventarme, que ya había puesto el cumple de Greg y el del tiempo que llevan juntos… (Más de una vez)

Espero que os haya gustado. Mañana otro espero, aunque puede que me salga horrible de lo cansada que estaré :S

PD: Me da igual que el pato a la naranja no se haga allí (o sí). Greg ha aprendido a cocinar de todo XD

**Riku Lupin**


	28. o algo parecido

**ATADOS**

_**o algo parecido**_

- Esto es ridículo – soltó Mycroft, empezando a abrocharse la camisa otra vez.

- ¡No, no! Lo estabas hacienda muy bien – dijo Gregory, que le observaba desde la cama, tumbado -, de verdad – aseguró, viendo que su pareja no le creía.

Y evidentemente que no lo hacía. Ridículo se quedaba exageradamente corto como definición de todo aquello. Mycroft Holmes era una persona capaz de manejar muchas situaciones, y todas la mar de diversas, pero aquello… Aquello era pedir demasiado.

La música que había escogido Gregory era espantosa, sin un ritmo claro y difícil de seguir. Las manos le temblaban y sabía con total seguridad que estaba rojo como un tomate. Y encima el policía observaba desde su cama tranquilamente como él hacía el ridículo. El colmo había sido verle reírse – aunque había intentado disimularlo con una tos falsa que no hubiera engañado ni a un niño de dos años.

- Venga, por favor… Lo prometiste.

Con aquel comentario Gregory consiguió que Mycroft titubeara por un momento. Era cierto, lo había prometido… Pero no. _Ni hablar_.

- No – dijo simplemente. – Creo que ha sido suficiente.

Gregory, entonces, puso una cara ridícula. El pelirrojo interpretó aquello como que su marido intentaba hacer un puchero. Le hubiera parecido algo encantador si éste no tuviera ya 52 años y lo único que conseguía con aquello era acentuar sus arrugas.

- Yo lo hice – soltó entonces el mayor, mirándole con un semblante de acusación, pero siendo totalmente fingido.

Mycroft, entonces, suspiró pesadamente. Tenía toda la razón, pero es que Gregory… Era Gregory. Un hombre adulto seguro de sí mismo y que no se avergonzaba de su cuerpo. Con muchos buenos atributos físicos – pese a su edad – y cierta gracia natural en captar la atención, en un buen sentido, de la gente. Él en cambio era todo lo contrario.

Para su marido fue fácil hacerle aquel striptease para su aniversario. Para Mycroft había sido totalmente un infierno ya el quitarse la chaqueta y el chaleco intentando seguir el ritmo de aquella infame música sin parecer un total desastre. Al empezar a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa se había quedado totalmente paralizado e incapaz de seguir. Cuando reaccionó sólo pudo volver a abrocharse los botones que habían sido abiertos. A Gregory le pegaba hacer algo así, en cambio Mycroft ya hacía el ridículo por el mero hecho de intentarlo.

De pronto oyó el ruido que hacía la cama cuando alguien se movía en ella. Al mirar hacia ésta – ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había dejado de mirar a su marido para concentrar su vista en el suelo – vio como Gregory se había levantado y se acercaba a él, que seguía plantado en medio de su habitación, sin saber que otra excusa poner.

- Oye, no pasa nada… - susurró el policía cuando llegó hasta él, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla izquierda con su mano. – Me encantaría que te vieras como yo te veo…

Mycroft, entonces, le miró extrañado. ¿A qué se refería?

- Eres meticuloso, perfeccionista y a veces eres peor que tu hermano – el pelirrojo frunció el ceño -, pero también eres bueno, te preocupas por los demás, incluso cuando no se lo merecen, eres sensible y… Estás como un tren.

- Ya – soltó éste, no pudiendo tomarse en serio aquello.

- En serio. Bueno, al menos para mí… Y tal vez tenga suerte de que los demás no te vean así.

El mayor de los Holmes, si no conociera a su pareja ya de años, podría interpretar ese comentario como algo malo. Era evidente que una persona podría deducir de éste que Mycroft no era atractivo para nadie. Pero por suerte sí que lo conocía, y podía entender de aquel comentario aquello que los otros no. Gregory era un desastre con las palabras, siempre soltaba algo inapropiado o no pensaba bien lo que decía… Pero con aquello le estaba intentando decir que él era alguien muy especial, que le quería y que consideraba que era mucho más de lo que él podría esperar tener, ya que si los otros vieran todo lo que él veía en el político… Éste estaría con otro.

Lo que Gregory no alcanzaba a entender era que Mycroft nunca, nunca, se iría o desearía irse con otro.

* * *

_Reto: __Doing something ridiculous_

Sólo quedan dos capítulos… Y qué queréis que os diga, odio terminar los fics u.u

Igualmente espero que lo disfrutéis, tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiendo este fic.

Gracias.

PD: Mi don es convertir cualquier cosa en fluff, por lo que parece u.u

**Riku Lupin**


	29. contigo

**ATADOS**

_**contigo**_

Greg observaba con cierta tranquilidad a la gente que pasaba ese extraño día soleado desde un banco de Regent's Park. Mycroft estaba sentado a su lado, algo tenso por lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

El policía podía entenderle perfectamente. Últimamente varias cosas se le habían puesto en contra a su marido, y parecía que más de una iba a terminar de una forma que a éste no le iba a gustar. Greg sólo podía estar allí para él, ya que no podía hacer nada en absoluto para cambiar aquello. No tenía el poder suficiente para hacerlo, y tampoco controlaba el tiempo.

Ambos estaban sentados en aquel banco que se había vuelto un poco suyo durante, tal vez, cuatro días contados al año. Tenía que coincidir que hiciera buen tiempo y que ambos tuvieran el día, o parte del día, libre para poder ir allí y pasar varias horas sin hacer nada a parte de charlar, mirarse y disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Pero aquellos eran dos hechos de lo más extraños, más aún juntos.

Aquel parque era el favorito de los dos, pese a que lo era por motivos diferentes. Greg apreciaba su tranquilidad pero el que siempre hubiera gente – y de acuerdo, adoraba el zoológico, le traía buenos recuerdos -, en cambio Mycroft se pasaba el día contemplando la pomposidad del lugar y sus cuidados jardines. A veces Greg se planteaba seriamente cómo habían terminado juntos.

Pero hoy era uno de esos raros días donde en Londres no llovía. Ni siquiera había una nube. Donde reinaba una calma que los dos hombres sentados en aquel banco sabían, mejor que nadie, que sólo era presagio de todo lo malo que iba a llegar.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el mayor. Hacía un buen rato que estaban en completo silencio, y éste notaba cada vez más tensa a su pareja.

Mycroft no dijo nada al principio. Se limitó a mirarle unos instantes con un semblante serio, perdido, para luego sonreírle tristemente y decirle que _no_, pero que lo estaría.

Greg quiso entonces poder hacer más. No sólo estar allí sentado como un inútil total. Quería poder cantarle las cuarenta a todos aquellos ineptos que tenía Mycroft como jefes o compañeros, por dejarle siempre todo el trabajo a él. Quería ir a ver al Primer Ministro y decirle a la cara que qué coño estaba haciendo. Decirle a la reina que solucionara ella solita sus problemas. Decirle al tiempo que le jodieran, y que dejara en paz y en vida a todas aquellas personas que eran importantes para su marido.

Pero éste sabía demasiado bien que no podía hacer nada de aquello, así que se limitó a deslizar su mano por el banco hasta alcanzar la de su compañero, entrelazar sus dedos y apretar suavemente.

* * *

_Reto: __Doing something sweet_

Para mí es super dulce imaginármelos así… Vale, la preocupación y tal tal vez no (pero es necesaria), pero… El resto sí. La imagen. Si yo estuviera paseando por el parque y los viera pensaría "Ains, que monoooooooos". Pues eso.

El próximo… El último.

Prefiero no pensar mucho en ello.

Gracias por leer. En nada… Nos despedimos definitivamente de esta historia.

**Riku Lupin**


	30. para siempre

**ATADOS**

_**para siempre**_

Mycroft sintió como su boca ardía, haciendo que fuera incapaz de producir ningún sonido, y aún menos una palabra. O tal vez era todo su cuerpo el que ardía y temblaba bajo el de su pareja, que lo tenía preso en la cama.

Gregory embistió otra vez contra él, con fuerza, con desespero, como si aquella noche fuera la última de su existencia. Como si ya no hubiera mañana. El mundo se iba a acabar y aquello era lo último que iban a hacer, juntos. Y tal vez así era. Porque Mycroft sentía que todo había terminado. El vacío que se había formado en su interior se lo decía.

Su marido lo abrazaba con fuerza, perdido en su propio placer.

…

_Mycroft y Sherlock estaban sentados delante, solos. Eran los últimos que quedaban. Detrás de ellos unos cuatro bancos eran ocupados por sus respectivas parejas y por varios conocidos – y no tan conocidos -, que estaban allí para mostrarles apoyo y para darles el pésame._

_A Mycroft siempre se le había dado bien dar la mano a gente a la cual en realidad no le apetecía dársela, o que no conocía. A gente buena y a gente mala por igual. Pero en esos momentos no se sentía con fuerzas de fingir, de aparentar que todo iba bien. Porque nada iba bien. No cuando su madre se estaba pudriendo en un ataúd._

…

Entonces Gregory, un Gregory sudado y con la respiración entrecortada, dio otra estocada, haciendo que la mente de Mycroft quedara totalmente en blanco por unos instantes. Aquellos microsegundos era el paraíso para el político. Un lugar donde nada existía pero a la vez todo estaba allí. Donde los problemas no tenían cabida y todas las personas que le importaban estaban a su lado.

Pero después de la subida siempre llega la caída, y ésta iba a ser una importante. Porque su madre ya no estaba y nada cambiaría eso. Mycroft sabía y entendía lo que Gregory estaba intentando hacer en esos momentos, como estaba intentando llenar ese hueco que se había formado en su interior. Pero también sabía, ambos sabían, que por mucho que éste lo intentara no lograría nada.

Su madre los había dejado para siempre. Ahora Sherlock era totalmente responsabilidad suya y se sentía aún más perdido cuando pensaba en ello. Porque Mycroft ahora estaba solo, realmente solo.

…

_Odiaba a su madre. La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. La odiaba por haber sucumbido ante el cáncer, por no haber luchado con más fuerzas, por haberse rendido. La odiaba por haberle dejado solo. _

_Pero sobretodo la odiaba por haber hecho que la quisiera. Por haber sido tan buena con él y con su hermano. Si hubiera sido una mala persona, una mala madre, ahora podría fingir. Pero no había sido así, y ahora se veía incapaz de tirar hacia delante sabiendo que su madre seguía descomponiéndose a escasos metros de él._

_Sentía el odio crecer en su interior mientras veía como se llevaban el ataúd donde estaba su madre. Pero en realidad no estaba allí, no ella, pero sí él. Porque parte de sí mismo había desaparecido con ella._

…

Pero en realidad él no estaba solo.

Todo terminó tal y como había empezado, de forma desordenada, caótica e improvisada. Tres cosas que generalmente no le gustaban a Mycroft, pero no era la primera vez que algo que no era de su agrado, si iba acompañado de Gregory, terminaba siendo una de sus cosas favoritas.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió, como Gregory le rodeaba con los brazos y le besaba la nuca suavemente, y como el calor parecía volver a su cuerpo. Y lo supo. Supo que si realmente se iba a acabar el mundo, él no estaría solo. Que no lo estaría nunca más. Que en realidad nunca lo había estado. Porque su marido volvía a demostrarle, como horas antes había hecho, como años atrás había hecho, que estaba allí con él. Y que siempre lo estaría.

…

_Sentía sus pies clavados en el suelo. De pronto su cuerpo pesaba dos toneladas y sus piernas eran incapaces de moverse, ni tan siquiera un milímetro del sitio. Si lo hacían, terminarían cediendo, y en consecuencia él caería. _

_Ya no quedaba nadie en aquel triste lugar. Las flores pronto se marchitarían, así como lo había estado haciendo su madre durante meses. Todo permanecía en silencio. Todo era vacío y frío._

_Pero de pronto notó su mano tibia, y como poco a poco aquel tenue calor subía por su brazo hasta alcanzar su pecho. Miró con esperanza aquella mano, viendo como estaba envuelta por otra mano. Aquella era la respuesta a todas sus preguntas y deseos no formulados._

…

Mycroft se giró entonces para poder ver a Gregory a los ojos. Éste le miraba preocupado pero con una seguridad que pocas veces le había visto. Le estaba diciendo que le quería, que estaba con él, que para lo que quisiera lo tendría, que aguantaría cualquier cosa, que todo pasaría…

- Todo estará bien… - le susurró el de pelo gris.

- ¿En serio? – alcanzó a preguntar.

- Sí.

Y pese a que sabía que la respuesta era "no" no dijo nada más. Ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Porque en realidad al final ellos estarían bien. Nada sería igual, pero estarían bien.

Cualquier cambio importante en sus vidas tendría un efecto parecido, pero lo que nunca cambiaría es que siempre se tendrían el uno al otro. Como horas antes. Como años atrás. Para siempre.

* * *

_Reto: __Doing something hot_

FIN.

Odio Windows y sus putas actualizaciones y cierres de ordenador sin avisar. He tenido que escribir dos veces este capítulo. La primera me estaba encantando, ésta… He hecho lo que he podido. Me he puesto a llorar. Os lo juro.

En fin, lo siento.

Gracias a todos los que habéis seguido esta historia conmigo, gracias a los que habéis comentado, leído, puesto el fic en favoritos o en seguimiento… Hasta a los que habéis leído el primer capítulo y habéis tirando para atrás.

He disfrutado mucho con todo esto. Ahora me toca terminar otro fic. Y luego publicar nuevos. Porque se ve que mi mente sólo sabe darme ideas para fics Mystrade. Pero I regret nothing.

PD: Después de esto ambos siguen igual. A veces discutiendo, a veces sintiéndose perdidos, pero teniéndose uno al otro y haciendo lo que sea por su pareja :D

**Riku Lupin**


End file.
